His Forgotten Family
by calligirl333
Summary: What if Harry wasnt alone? What if his family had been hidden for their protection? When they finally come out of hiding, can they help Harry get through everything he has and will face?
1. Chapter 1

I know that you guys are waiting for the next chapter of "Hogwarts Reads" but I've really wanted to write this for a while so I decided to give it a shot. I really hope that you guys like it!

Disclaimer: As always, everything except for Joey and Danny belongs to the wonderfully awesome J.K. Rowling.

It was 2 weeks after the TriWizard tournament and four people were sitting inside the office of Albus Dumbledore. Two, were storming around the room in a fury. Dumbledore himself was sitting at his desk, looking like he had never felt more ashamed. The fourth person in the room, was Severus Snape, who was skulking in the corner.

"How could you have kept this from us Dumbledore!" Sirius Black was shouting at the top of his lungs. Nobody would be surprised if the Slytherins heard him from their dormitories in the dungeons. "How could you have kept this from Harry!"

Remus Lupin was also pacing the room, a look a fury on his face but also seeming like he didn't know how to react to this news. "It isn't right Albus, he should have been told at the very least. If nobody else, he should have been told."

"It made more sense at the time to keep them hidden. After everything that he has been through, any added shock would have not been good. Besides any of that, they needed to be protected themselves." Dumbledore was trying to explain before anybody else interrupted him. "If Voldemort knew about the two of them, they would have been killed. And think of how much an advantage this is now. Both Joey and Danny are excellent fighters. They could beat a group of Death Eaters 10 to 2. They always say it's the twin telepathy that makes them fight together so well but they are just as excellent at fighting when they are apart. And Voldemort will never know who they are or where they come from. They are like secret weapons!"

"DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT HOW HARRY WOULD FEEL ABOUT THIS!" Remus had finally exploded. It took a lot to get him angry but now he was furious, nothing could stop him. "DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT WHAT LILY AND JAMES WOULD HAVE WANTED IN THIS SITUATION! THIS WOULD HAVE HELPED HARRY SO MUCH TO KNOW THAT HE WASN'T ALONE AND YOU LET HIM THINK THAT HE WAS! YOU LEFT HIM WITH THE DURSLEYS ALL OF THOSE YEARS WHEN THERE WERE OTHER OPTIONS FOR HIM!"

"The night that Lily and James died, I thought out every option. If you'll remember Remus, at the time of their death, Joey and Danny were 6 years old. They would not have been able to take care of anybody. We are lucky they were alive themselves. Then they had to establish themselves in their own lives before they could take care of him. ", Dumbledore was quietly explaining so that there was less of a chance of more screaming. "Tomorrow we will discuss this with the Order and with Harry's friends. They will assess whether Harry, Joey, and Danny should meet each other."

Sirius and Remus sunk into the chairs in front of Professor Dumbledore's desk. Still glaring at the old headmaster like they wanted him to burst into flames. "Will we get to meet them?" Sirius asked quietly.

Dumbledore smiled, looking relieved that the screaming was over for now. "Well how else would you know if they were ready?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The members of The Order of the Phoenix were sitting around the table at Number 12 Grimuald place, waiting for Dumbledore to arrive and tell them why they were having an emergency meeting. Many people who had been here all day, such as the Weasleys and Tonks, were really intersested as to what had happened. Mostly because they had been at the house late last night when Sirius and Remus had come back from a meeting with Dumbledore looking absolutely furious. Despite many questions, they refused to tell anybody what had happened. Saying that they would find out soon, as Dumbledore was calling a meeting the next day. Most of the younger people in the room looked furious, as this meant that they would probably not end up finding out what had happened.

They all heard the front door open and close, then the footsteps that led Dumbledore to them. When he finally sat in his seat at the table, he greeted them all and then turned to Molly Weasley. "Molly, if you would please bring down our younger guests from upstairs. I have no doubt that despite our best efforts they are listening to this conversation and I would rather they hear it from me then to make their own assumptions when they hear parts of this conversation.

Molly looked shocked that he would ask for them to become involved in anything with the Order. "Dumbledore, they have nothing to do with any of this, they do not need to be down here,"

"On the contrary, Molly. This has a lot to do with them. Harry is their friend and they need to give me a judgement of if he can handle knowing what I am about to tell you. " His voice was soft, but firm. Giving her the assurance that this was needed. She gave him a shocked look at the mention of Harry, but quickly exited the room to get her children. She was not alone in her confusion. Most of the Order members were staring at Dumbledore in confusion. 

When the Weasley children and Hermione came into the room, with the apprehensive Molly Weasley shutting the door behind them, they too looked confused as to why they were finally allowed to hear what was said at Order meetings. And not even through Fred and George's Extendable Ears. They got to sit in the room! Dumbledore gave them a reassuring smile as they sat in the extra chairs that he had conjured while they were on their way down. He looked down at his hands and then prepared himself for the anger that was sure to be directed his way.

"The night that Lily and James Potter died, Harry was not the only person to survive. Sirius was first to arrive at the ruins of their Cottage in Godric's Hollow. There, he found three children. Harry, Joey, and Danny. Joey and Danny were the twin children of James and Lily. They were six when this happened." Many looked horrified at what Dumbledore was saying. Harry had siblings? How come nobody had ever heard of them? "As you know, because of their involvement in the Order, the Potters kept themselves well hidden. Which would explain why most of you have never heard of them. The only people who even knew that they existed were myself, James' parents, now dead, Lily's Parents, now dead, Marlene McKinnon who you all know was Lily's best friend, now dead, and Sirius and Remus. When I went to check for myself whether or not the Rumors were true, I found Sirius with Harry, Joey, and Danny. For what I thought was the best, I left Harry with Sirius, as Hagrid would come for him soon to take him to his relatives. I erased all memory he had of finding the twins and took them with me. I put them both in different homes and promised them that one day they would all see each other again."

"You mean that all this time, Harry had siblings, and you never told anybody! You let everybody assume that they had died!" Ron shouted. Hermione looked too horrified to speak and on the verge of tears. They knew how much Harry hated knowing that he had no family.

"I had my reasons, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said sadly. "When they turned eleven, they went to Beauxbatons together, meeting each other for the first time in five years. They both left school three years ago and have situated themselves in their grandparent's old manor. They are stable financially and have asked me if Harry would be able to come and live with them. More like demanded actually. They have the tempers of their parents. They have been demanding it for years and I have been waiting until I thought they were ready. Now I ask you, who are closest to Harry, to go there and meet them and tell me if you think that Harry would be ready to meet them and it they would be ready to meet him. So I am sending you and your family, Molly, Arthur, you Hermione, and Remus and Sirius." Everyone looked like they agreed with this arrangement so said people immediately rose.

"Where do we go?" Asked Arthur.

"Sirius and Remus will know that. I wish you luck, they are very different people from what you might expect." Dumbledore said, walking out of the room. They heard the door close behind him and most of the Order followed.

"All this time we could have gone to see them." Sirius said, shocked. "They were right there." Remus looked shocked as well, but he quickly stood. Do you still have your portkey Sirius?

"I would never dare get rid of it. It's still up in my room." He hurridly left the room. They all heard him hurrying up the stairs and searching through his room.

"He has a portkey to Harry's grandparents house?" Hermione asked confusedly.

"He used to live there during the summers while we were all still back at Hogwarts. As you can see, Sirius didn't get along with his parents too well." Remus smiled wryly. They all gave each other knowing looks, the woman in the portrait in the entryway didn't seem like a cheerful person to be around.

"I've got it." Sirius said, running into the room. In his hand he was holding a small granite statue of a lion. Placing it on the table he gestured everybody to come and get a finger on it. Once everyone was on the portkey Sirius tapped it with his wand and they were spinning through the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all the characters besides Joey and Danny belong to J.K. Rowling. *Sigh* I always feel sad after I say that.

When they landed, they were laying on the grass in front of an enormous gate with beautiful designs etched into the metal. Including the Gryffindor Lion in one section. When they all stood, they looked up at the gate that towered over all of their heads.

"So…..how do we get in? Fred asked.

"Yea, do they expect us to climb this thing, because I left my wall climbing kit at home." George added.

Before they could think of any other ideas, a small peep hole opened three feet from the bottom of the gate. "Whos is standing at Joey and Danny's gate?" a small voice squeaked. Hermione immediately looked horrified at the voice. Ron gave her an exasperated look. She was going to offend Harry's brothers before he even met them.

"How could Harry's brothers have house elves!" Hermione was swelling indignantly. Remus and Sirius looked confused for a second at her words. Then they seemed very amused. "What?" She asked. Before they could answer her the house elf opened the gate a bit wider.

"Oh, yous must be the Weezy's. Danny and Joey has beens expecting you today." The small house elf walked out in front of the gate. "Hello, I is Minnie. And you is?" Many of them looked shocked at the elf asking them for their names. None of them had anything against her asking but it was just unusual for a house elf. She was also dressed differently for an elf. She was wearing a rather nice looking purple sweater and a dark grey skirt, along with sneakers that looked no longer than a few months old.

"Um… I'm Sirius." Sirius said uncertainly, stepping forwards. The house elf smiled at this.

"You is being Sirius Black?" She asked. Sirius nodded. "Joey and Danny is being very happy when hearing of your escape. Danny started crying. Always more emotional than Joey, Danny is." The twins started sniggering at this. What kind of guy cries at the escape of a their parents old friend? What a wimp! "And if he is being Sirius Black, than you is being Remus Lupin, no?" When Remus nodded, she smiled again. "They is speaking very kindly of you as well. They were furious when they heard of your resignation from Hogwarts. They is wishing they is there to kick you, were their exact words, if I am remembering the rights thing." Remus looked shocked at her bluntness.

"Fred and George Weasley at your service milady." Fred and George said together, bowing towards Minnie. She smirked and curtsied towards them. "I is hearing you both is pranksters. Is this true?"

Fred and George smirked. "Our reputations precede us!" George exclaimed.

"They do." Minnie said. "If you is good pranksters, and always so happy, yous will get along well with Joey." She turned to everyone else. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stepped forward.

"Hello, I'm Arthur, and this is my wife Molly." Mr. Weasley said, gesturing to himself and to Mrs. Weasley. "And this is our son Bill." Bill waved from the back. "Our son Charlie couldn't be here."

"Oh, Joey and Danny is wanting to talk to you specifically." Minnie said, gesturing to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "They is also wanting to talk to Mr. Ron and Mrs. Hermione. Where is they?"

Ron and Hermione stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. And this is Ron Weasley." Hermione said. Ron waved from his spot next to her.

"Well, now that we is all knowing each other, I is taking you to meet them." She waved for them to follow her in past the gate. When they all stepped in, the general response caused Hermione and Mrs. Weasley to give the Weasley children a few slaps. Remus and Sirius looked shocked, but not as shocked as everybody had seen this years ago, but it was still shocking to look at. The Potter Mansion was huge. The walls were made of stone, it had a huge overhang in the front. It was taller than any of the trees that hid it from people who might live nearby. In between the front door and where they stood was an enormous garden. Filled with plants which none of them could name. They could even see a greenhouse and a garage towards the back. It looked like it was about half the size of Hogwarts and that in itself was an accomplishment.

As they started walking up the garden path, Hermione started talking to Minnie. "So Minnie, how much are you being paid?"

Minnie looked at her strangely. "I would never ask to be paid! Joey and Danny is more than kind to me! They is giving me my own room and is helping with chores! They is making me call them by names and not 'Master'. They is not letting me punish myself and is playing games with me and asking my opinion and giving me sick days," Minnie kept going on and Hermione looked shocked. So they were nice to her. This was amazing! Still, they could pay her. When Minnie finished, Hermione looked at her.

"I didn't mean to insult your masters. I was just curious, I'm sorry for offending you." Minnie smiled.

"You is not insulting thems. And they is not my masters. They is my friends." She kept walking towards the front door. They were a little over halfway there now. "By the ways, you might have to wait for a while. Joey is in practice."

"Practice for what?" Ron asked. He would rather know as much as possible about Harry's brothers before he and Hermione had to talk to them.

"Joey is in band. They is recording new CD." Minnie answered brightly. "Danny is also good singer, but too shy. Only sings when Joey begs for them to sing together. But they is both loving music. It is always playing in the house."

Finally, they were at the huge ornate wooden door. Minnie opened it and held it open for them. When they had all filed in, she closed the door behind them. "This way." She said, walking forward. There really were no other options, as there was only one door. Made of solid, impenetrable metal.

"Well that's new." Sirius said from the back. Most of the others were shocked as well. It just looked so out of place in such an old fashioned home. Minnie stepped towards the door and put her finger on a scanner. After a few seconds, they heard a click. Signaling that the door was open.

"Before yous is going in, I has to tell you something. Joey and Danny is disguising the mansion as huge recording company building. Yous has to get through the recording studio to gets to the rest of the house. Joey will be inside, but I am not allowed in. There are muggles in the band, so theys is not supposed to be seeing me. I is seeing you on the other side yes?" Minnie said quickly. When they all nodded she stepped aside. Joey is being right inside this door. Yous is having to be quiet. Theys is recording." Then she snapped her fingers and disappeared. They all took a minute to get rid of the shock of her abrupt disappearance and her actual personality. She was a very strange elf.

"Okay, nobody be rude, we want to make a good impression. If they really are Harry's brothers, then we don't want to offend them before he gets to meet them." Mrs. Weasley said. She was standing in front of them all, so she saw Sirius and Remus trying to hid their laughter. "What?" She asked angrily.

"Nothing, nothing! Why don't we go see them then?" Sirius said, still hiding a smile he pulled open the door. When they walked in, it looked surprisingly normal. It looked like a recording studio, not that it was supposed to look like anything else. When they came in, there was a man hurrying around the room packing bags. They also saw a band playing through the glass.

"Are you the Weasleys then?" He asked them, stopped their attempts to find a boy who looked like Harry behind the window.

"Yes that would be us. Along with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Hermione Granger." Arthur answered. "And you are?"

"Jackson, manager for the band. Who are you looking for?" Jackson answered.

"We're looking for Joey, we hear he's a member of the band." Molly answered.

"Oh, Joey, he's right there with the guitar. Hey, look, I gotta head out, do you think you could tell them to call me later?" Jackson said, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Yes, absolutely." Mrs. Weasley answered.

"Thanks." He said, rushing out through the huge metal door, pulling a cell phone from his pocket. "Yea, Dex, I'm on the way. Hey did you remember to," the sound cut off as the door shut behind them.

They all stepped towards the glass and stared at the band members. It appeared to be one way glass because none of the band members seemed to notice that they were there. "Oh good Merlin, Arthur look at the boy!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Look at his hair! And is that make up?" She already seemed upset at the boy's appearance.

"It's not that bad Molly. At least it's better than the singer." Mr. Weasley said. At his words, everybody turned towards the female singer.

"Oh good Lord, her hair is PINK!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. Most of the band was dressed the same way, strange hair and clothes. And as all of the band members besides the singer were male, it was considered strange that they were all wearing makeup.

"Oh Merlin! Arthur, already I don't think it's a good idea to let this boy raise Harry! Look at him! Look at his friends! I mean, that girl looks like a scarlet woman!" Molly was getting hysterical and Arthur was trying to calm her down. The children on the other hand were having their own conversation.

"It'll be cool having another guy outside the family to talk to over the summer break." Fred, who looked on the verge of bursting into laughter, said quietly.

"I agree, especially one who has such excellent taste." George added. They both started laughing quietly so as not to turn their mothers hysterics on themselves.

"That singer sure is something though." Bill said quietly.

"Yea, shes hot but bring her home and mom would have kittens." George said.

"Not just kittens, she would have the whole farm." Fred said. Ron and Hermione were listening, but not really contributing to the conversation. They were looking at Sirius and Remus, who were practically falling over from laughter.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked at them. They were saved from trying to come up with an answer by the opening of the recording room door. Out came the bass player and the drum player. Mrs. Weasley tried to hide her disdain behind a smile.

"Is your rehearsal over?" Remus asked. Both boys nodded and left, they seemed like they weren't much of talking types.

The Weasley family walked into the room. Mrs. Weasley walked straight to Joey, trying to ignore the girl in the corner packing up her things with her headphones blaring in her ears. "Hello, I am Arthur Weasley and this is my wife Molly." The boy looked shocked at the group of people in front of him.

"What, I don't know who you, oh." A look of realization passed his face. Then he smiled with amusement. "You guys are the Weasley's?" When they Arthur and Molly nodded, looking confused, he smiled again. "Then you've got the wrong guy."

"Oh, so you aren't Joey Potter?" Arthur asked. Molly looked relieved, then annoyed again, because now she knew it must be one of the boys who had already left, and that was no better.

"No," The boy started. "Hey, JO!" He shouted across the room. Everybody turned towards the girl still packing up her things in the corner. She was shaking her head back and forth to the music and obviously couldn't hear them. Mrs. Weasley looked even more horrified. "Joey, Joey!" The guitar player was shouting now. Finally, he got an aggravated look on his face. "JOHANNA!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

The next second, he was on the floor with the pink haired girl on top of him. "DON'T CALL ME JOHANNA, MIKE!" Her black high heels were digging into his legs. So he quickly said sorry and she let him up. Then she finally noticed that there were other people standing in the room.

"Oh, you're the Weasley's aren't you?" She asked. Completely unabashed.

It took a few seconds for any one of them to move, then Remus and Sirius snapped out of it while The Weasleys were still trying to figure out what to say. "Hi JoJo." Sirius said quietly, stepping forward. Her face lit up at the site of them.

"Wow, you guys got old!" She yelled before running forward to hug them. "I missed you guys though. I'm so sorry that I couldn't come see you Remus. Or testify for you Sirius. But to be fair, nobody knew me and Danny existed so they probably wouldn't have believed us anyways. Plus Peter, the jackass, was gone." Her face went dark for a moment before lightening again. "Danny will be so happy to see you two again!" Then she realized the Weasleys were still frozen. "Hi, by the way, I'm Joey, or JoJo, whichever."

They all just stared at her for a moment before Ron partially snapped out of it. "You're….you're a girl!" He said. 

"Well what did you think I was, a hippogriff?" She asked, then she looked over to see Joey the guitar player leaving the room. "Ohhhhh, you thought I was Joey, didn't you?" She asked, pointing in the direction of the door he had just exited through. When they all nodded she laughed. "You never told them?" She asked Sirius and Remus laughingly.

"They never asked." Sirius said. She and Sirius continued laughing, Remus looking at them smiling.

"Well, now you guys have to come upstairs and meet Danny!" And turning around, she picked a bag up off the floor and walked straight through a solid wall at the very back of the recording studio.

Pretty pretty please review! I only have one review so far! Even if it's just a blank review, just click it so that I know there are people reading it! Pwwweeeeezzzzzzz


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I'm gona have a link up soon for a model of what the twins part of the house would look like soon, but for now, on my profile page is a link to what I think joey would look like, and what the front of their house would look like.

Disclaimer: The only characters I own in this story are Joey and Danny, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 3

"So, I really don't think your Mother would approve of your hair Joey." Sirius said, faking a stern attitude.

"Oh, is it still pink?" She asked, taking a lock and staring at it. "Hold on one minute." Then she pulled her wand out of the top of her shirt. Mrs. Weasley gave her a horrified look, Fred and George were staring, and Sirius and Remus couldn't stop laughing at everyone's faces. She had gotten even more brazen than when she was little. She closed her green eyes and started tapping her wand on her hair, her eyelids, her nose, and her clothes. While before her clothes had been grey skinny jeans and a black t-shirt, she was now wearing jean shorts, and a strapless black leather top. Along with high heels with straps that wrapped around her legs all the way above her knees. Her hair quickly turned to a light red, with homemade blonde highlights around her roots. When her eyes snapped open, they were a dark hazel. You could barely tell her eyes from her pupil.

"James' eyes" Sirius muttered.

"And Lily's hair." Remus added. "You haven't changed a bit, Joey."

She smiled at them gratefully. She slid her wand back into her shirt then turned to Fred and George. "If you're going to be staring at me so obviously then you might as well look at my face boys. Dumbledore said you two were notorious pranksters. I won't find out if you're too shy to talk to me." She smirked at them, then turned completely and kept on walking down the long hallway that they were in, her heels clicking on the wooden floor. Everybody walked forward as if in a daze. They were still trying to get over the fact that this girl was related to Harry. She was so different from him! And how did she know their names if they had never told her?

When they reached the end of the hallway, there was a wooden door with no doorknob. But Joey didn't face the door. She turned to face the wall to the right of the door and tapped a space about 5 feet up from the floor with her finger. Out popped a security system, complete with finger checks, eye scanners, and voice conformation systems. Joey ran her finger across and the screen turned green, then she pulled down her eyelid and a light flashed, again the screen turned green. Then she turned to the voice check and said quietly, "We miss you." As if she was trying to hide what she was saying from them. Mrs. Weasley immediately felt sorry for criticizing the girl so much before she even knew her. Everyone in that group knew that she was talking about Harry. And she of all people knew how hard it was to live without your brother.

They heard the door click and then it swung open. When it opened, they walked in to find a grand staircase with stained white banisters on either side and granite steps leading up to a platform in the middle, which branched out into two staircases which met at the top floor. On either side of the bottom of the stairs there was a giant room. In one room, there was a large dinning room with a classy dinning set and a cabinet full of heavily detailed china dishes. On the other side, there was a room that was obviously the living room. It had a large bookshelf with books dominating, along with a few small glass figurines. There was a glass coffee table in front of a large black suede couch. Most of the walls were beige.

"This is the show wing of the house. It's where our grandparents used to entertain guests and stuff. Me and Danny tend to stay in the living wing of the house. It's more….. livable." She seemed to think that was the perfect word to describe her home. Everybody was looking around in wonder at the pure grandeur of the house. And now she was talking about wings as if they were normal things to have in a house!

"There is another wing to the house?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a weak voice.

"Yea, after generations of Potters living in this house they left their own marks on it. The entire place is like a huge museum. And it's magically expanded from the inside." She walked over to a panel in the corner and typed in a code quickly with her pinkie finger. They all jolted when the floor started moving underneath them. "Just stay still, it'll carry you." Joey said.

They reached the top of the stairs and went through a door which took them up more stairs. Halfway up, there was a hallway of what looked like bedrooms, they passed by before anybody got a good look. When they finally reached the top, they were in a big open room that looked like one huge loft, and looked much homier than the room they had walked into at first. The walls were spray painted, with both twins named scribbled all over the walls, along with the names of what must have been friends as well. Right over the stairs banister, there was a large blue, ripped up couch that had three sides, with the open side facing a large TV mounted on the wall. On either side of the TV there were huge bookshelves that had what looked like drawings carved into the sides, and the shelves were packed with what looked like DVD's and home videos, along with some picture frames serving as bookends. There was a wooden coffee table with drawers in the sides in between the couch and three beanbag chairs on the floor in front of the TV.

When they all walked further into the room, they could see two large tables, one circular, and one a long mahogany table with chairs packed into all sides. Right next to the tables was a large granite countertop with black metal chairs surrounding it. With an island in the middle of the kitchen and shiny appliances fitted throughout the kitchen they could all tell that both of the twins were not living paycheck by paycheck.

Joey walked over to a door on the wall in between the living room and the kitchen and banged on the door. Scaring all of the Weasleys when she stared screaming, "DANNY! DANNY! THERES A FIRE IN THE KITCHEN! FIRE IN THE KITCHEN!" Soon enough, a girl came barreling out of the room. She looked exactly like Joey when she wasn't dressed up like one of the band. Her red hair was in a loose bun that was quickly falling out. She was wearing square glasses that were slipping down the bridge of her nose like she had been reading with her nose in a book and was dressed in loose jeans and a green v neck. A locket was dangling from around her neck, a perfect match of the locket which nobody noticed was also hanging around Joey's neck.

"What!" She screeched, "What did you set," She stopped talking abruptly, suddenly realizing that there was no fire in the kitchen. But there was an entire group of people standing in between her and the kitchen. She turned to the smiling Joey, looking livid. "Joey, THERE IS NO FIRE IN THAT KITCHEN!"

"Well duh, why would I call you if there was a fire in the kitchen? You would freak out the entire time before I actually figured out that we could put it out with our wands, and then you would yell at me for twenty minutes about how irresponsible I was." Joey said, as if she should have figured this out already.

Danny started shaking with fury for a few seconds, then jumped at Joey. Except when she landed on top of her, knocking her halfway across the living room, she wasn't a girl. She was what looked like a panther whiter than a wedding dress. Everybody in the room looked like they were about to jump in to save Joey from her psychotic sister when Joey flipped her over. Except it wasn't Joey anymore. It was a panther darker than the leather of Joey's shirt. The shocked group stood frozen, watching the two sisters brawl it out in the middle of the living room. This was obviously a regular occurance, because now that they were staring at the two panthers fighting on the floor, they saw tons of scratch marks all over the floor. Including some that stretched across the furniture.

After around two minutes, Joey had Danny pinned on the floor, and they were both human again. "I was worried about you, you idiot! You know you can't do that to me!" Danny was screaming. She wasn't even trying to free herself from Joey's grasp. It seemed like Joey was the more experienced fighter out of the two.

"I'm sorry." Joey said genuinely. "But you wouldn't have listened. You know how addicted you are to your work. And I needed you out here. We have company."

Danny looked over and her eyes widened at the sight of the large group of people standing in the middle of the room, looking like they were all about to faint. She flexed both her hands and Joey seemed to take this as a sign that she wanted to get up. She slid effortlessly back onto her feet and pulled Danny up with her.

Danny nervously walked up to them all and stuck out her hand. "Hi, sorry, about all that. I wasn't aware that we had company. I'm Daniela Potter." Arthur shook her hand dazedly.

"Arthur Weasley. This is my wife Molly, my sons Fred, George, Bill, and Ron, and that's his and Harry's friend Hermione, and this is my daughter Ginny. And I daresay you know Sirius and Remus. Danny's face lit up at the mention of Sirius and Remus.

"Oh my God!" She shrieked. "I missed you guys!" She hugged the two of them and they finally seemed to snap out of it, hugging her back.

"James would be extremely proud of you two, being illegal animaguses." Remus said. Sirius nodded in agreement. Danny smiled gratefully and Joey smirked.

"Well we are geniuses." She said boastfully, passively waving a hand as she strode into the kitchen and started digging through the kitchen for something to drink. Danny frowned at her back.

"Don't be so rude Jojo." Danny said quietly. She seemed to be more like Harry when it came to attitude. She was shyer than Joey and less favorable of attention, but had the temper of her mother. "You're giving them a bad first impression. So," She said, turning back to the Weasleys and Hermione. "Why don't you come sit down around the kitchen and we can talk for a while before you have to go back to Grimmuald Place."

Everybody sat around the counter. It was a tribute to how large the kitchen was that there were enough stools for all of them. Danny went and sat on the island in the middle of the kitchen. Joey leaned against the counter, now holding what looked like a coke. Not that any of them knew what that was, seeing as it was a muggle drink.

"Um, before we get to know each other," Danny started, "Do you think you could tell us a little bit about Harry? No offense but, that's more of what we would like to hear right now. Dumbledore can only tell us so much." Joey seemed to start looking serious at the mention of Harry's name. It seemed like Joey was just as interested in what they had to say about Harry as well. Molly, despite her obvious reluctance to trust the twins with Harry, looked like she was about to cry.

Hermione took the initiative, seeing that nobody seemed like they could speak at the moment. "Well he's brave to the point of stupidity, he cares more about others than he cares about himself, which is a bad thing in some situations." Hermione smiled wryly, thinking of some of the selfless things that Harry had done over the years.

"But when he gets angry, he gets really angry. Nobody can get through to him when he's like that." Ron added.

Both Danny and Joey smiled. Joey smiled towards the floor, seeming like she was deep in thought. "So he has the same temper as mom." Danny said laughingly. "Dad was the only person who could get through to her like that." She shook herself out of what seemed to be a very old memory that she could only partially remember and faced the group again.

Mrs. Weasley added her opinions as well. "He's extremely polite. He's always a dear when he comes to visit at the Burrow."

"The Burrow?", both girls said together. Fred and George smiled, another set of twins that they would probably be seeing a lot of. This was great.

"Our home." Mr. Weasley said. "We've always called it that."

"That's so sweet." Danny said. When Joey snorted she kicked her in the leg with her ugg boots. "So, Dumbledore said you're our judges. Any questions?" She seemed to be trying to remind Joey that if the Weasleys were unimpressed with them, then they wouldn't get to meet Harry yet.

"How old are you two?" Mrs. Weasley asked quickly. It seemed she and Hermione were the most eager to find out more about these two.

"We turn twenty-one on September 13th. " Joey answered. She had a frown on her face as she answered though. She was angry at the fact that Dumbledore had sent someone to determine whether or not they were ready to take care of their little brother. Legally, they should be able to take care of him, but Dumbledore had everything set before the two of them were old enough to be able to do anything about it.

"What kind of jobs do you two have?" Remus asked. He knew both girls were ready to take care of him, he was just trying to find out what he and Sirius had missed in all of that time that they thought the twins were dead.

"Well, Joey is a singer for a very popular band. But you probably already knew that, from what you walked through to get here. She sings for Paramour, under a different name and appearance so that nobody will recognize her." Danny explained to them.

"And Danny is a video surveillance guidance director and weapons designer for the muggle American CIA." Joey said. At their confused looks she added, "CIA means central intelligence agency, so essentially, she's a spy."

"I am not a spy Jojo!" Danny said angrily. It seemed like this was a common argument. "I am a, Joey are you okay?" Joey had leant against the counter suddenly and clutched at her stomach.

"Fine, Danny." Joey answered quickly. She straightened up suddenly, all signs of pain gone. Danny looked like she was about to say something before a look of realization came across her face and she turned back to the confused people at the counter, eager to turn the attention away from Joey.

"So what about you guys, what do you do?" Joey asked. Bill answered quickly before his mother or Hermione had a chance to question what all of that was about. He could see it was something they didn't want to talk about yet.

"I'm a curse breaker for Gringotts. I used to be stationed in Egypt, but I transferred here so I could be closer to the Order."

Joey smiled evilly. "How good are you in a duel?" She asked. Danny gave her a disapproving look, but seemed resigned to the fact that Joey was going to do what she wanted.

"Fairly good, you could take me?" Bill asked playfully.

"I think I could beat you hands down without my wand." Joey said superiorly, "But that's just my opinion. What do you think? Think you could take me? I don't get many curse breakers who are actually fun in a duel, they're always far too easy to beat."

Bill smiled. Molly looked disapproving, and Arthur seemed not to mind whether they dueled or not. He knew that Bill wouldn't hurt her.

"Well then I guess we have to duel then." Bill said smiling. It wasn't often that he got to duel anybody and he would look forward to what might end up being a challenge.

"Follow me then." Joey said. She walked over to the door to the left of the one that Danny had come barreling out of not fifteen minutes ago and ushered them all inside.

Hey, see that button down there, yea, that one to the left. I hear if you click it, you get a bazillion dollars. Yup, totally true.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N) Okay, so after one year of being on this site, I finally figured out how to check the story stats to see how many people are reading this story. Don't laugh at me! I didn't even know you could check that until some people mentioned it to me! So, I was thrilled with how many people were actually reading this story! (Also I still don't completely understand what the difference is between stats and hits. Anybody know? Okay, another message I have, is that I need a beta. Does anyone who reads this beta? Or know where I can find. OMG when I say beta I feel like I'm talking about my dead fish. Never mind that's kinda morbid isn't it? Anyyyway, if you guys have any ideas for the story please tell me! I love the opportunity to add new things to a story. And you guys are the readers so you should have a say in what goes into the story! Now if you're like me, you skipped over this entire authors note, so , forgetting that, ON WITH THE STORY!

-Calli

Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Danny and Joey!

**Chapter 5**

These two just kept surprising the entire group. When they had walked into the room, it wasn't what it looked like from the outside. It was a room the size of a school gymnasium! Including all of the padding around all of the walls except for one. On this wall, there was an assortment of weapons that most of them couldn't name. The floor was mostly padded as well. Extending to the farther end of the room, where there was a bleacher pressed against the wall. And sitting on the top was,

"Minnie!" Joey shouted across the room. "What are you doing in here?" She didn't sound upset, just curious.

"You must forgives Minnie for saying so Joey, but there is no possibility yous wouldn't ask one of thems to fight you." Minnie answered, hopping down from the bleachers and walking over with a smile on her face. "As pig- headed as yous are."

"Not being very nice are we?" Joey asked sarcastically as she pulled her hair into a ponytail that she had on her wrist. "Hold this for me, will you?" She asked, handing Minnie her wand.

Bill looked shocked. "I thought this was a duel." He said. He wouldn't fight her without a wand, there was a serious chance that she could get hurt!  
>"I said I could beat you without my wand. I never said you didn't get to use yours." She said, striding towards the wall of weapons and standing around 10 feet in front of it. She was obviously expecting Bill to take his place opposite her.<p>

When Bill looked uncertain, Danny stepped forward. "You wouldn't even be able to touch her, trust me on that."

Bill seemed to take that offensively, as Danny had known he would, and stepped to his place opposite Joey, who smiled. "Bring it on curse-breaker!" She shouted across the room. Danny shouted for them to start from the seat she and the others had taken on the bleachers.

Immediately, Bill shot a stunner straight at her. She spun on one heel out of the way, where it hit the wall behind her. A large dent could be seen from even where he was standing. Every person in the room except Danny and Minnie. The two of them smirked at the looks on everybody' s faces. Bill quickly snapped out of his trance and sent the immobulus charm at her and she ducked on it, but he missed the fact that she had taken a small step forward. He sent spells, charms, and jinxes at her but he could never hit her. After flips, somersaults and ducking around every spell that he threw at her, she was suddenly standing in front of him. With a kind and yet somehow teasing smile, she hit him on the right arm near his bicep and he dropped his wand. She grabbed his arm quickly as a snake going for its prey and flipped him over her back, finishing the match with her high heel planted on his chest.

Bill stared up at her in shock, unable to tear his eyes away from her, while Mrs. Weasley rushed over and started to check if he was alright. "I'm fine mum, I just, oh wait" He started and stared at his arm in shock. "I can't feel my arm!" He shouted

"The feeling in your arm will come back in a little while, probably about 15 minutes." Danny said quickly, as it seemed Joey was keen on letting them freak out for a little while. "One- thirty six, Joey. A new record." Joey smiled like she was immensely proud of herself and then removed her heel from Bill's chest.

"Nice match!" She said brightly, reaching around Mrs. Weasley to pull Bill off of the floor. When he was standing he was still looking at her in reverence.

"Where did you learn how to fight so well!" He asked, "And without a wand! That was amazing!"

Her smile turned slightly forced now, "I've been learning this kind of stuff for a while now." Danny shook her head discreetly, and though it was missed by many, Hermione was the one person to catch it. Joey's smile returned quickly and she started talking like nothing was on her mind once again. "So who wants to try beating me?" Fred and George both eagerly raised their hands, looking like excited five year olds.

"Oh, how about we make this more interesting!" Joey smiled, "twins v.s. twins?" She asked the two of them.

"We would be honored." Fred and George bowed low, Fred saying this loudly so that it echoed throughout the room.

"Shall we take the side of our failed brother?" George asked with a mocking smile at Bill, he gestured to the side of the room that Bill had started at.

"Absolutely!" Joey said happily. Then she turned to Danny, who gave her a disapproving look. "Pleeeeeaasssseee Danny!"

Danny started quickly muttering things under her breath to Joey. It took all of them a moment to realize that she was talking in a different language. "Non devreste spingere questa Joey, lo sai che il suo passato molto tempo da quando l'ultimo," But Joey cut her off quickly.

"Lo non sto spingendo, e mi sento bene, e non succedera ancora per un po!" Joey said quickly. Then she turned to the Weasleys, Sirius and Remus, who all seemed confused. "Do any of you speak Italian?" She asked them nervously, as if worried that they had understood her and Danny's conversation. When they all shook their heads her smile appeared again. "Excellent, well then, lets get started! You go over there boys! Everybody else, back on the stands!" She grabbed Danny by the elbow and led her towards the opposite side of the room while everybody went to where they were told. "Minnie, if you would?"

Minnie stood up and announced the match started. Fred and George attacked first, but the two girls waited, sizing up their opponents. Neither of them had wands for this match as well, so they had to be careful. Suddenly, George sent a spell straight at Joey, and it would have hit her, had she not hit the floor first. She curled herself into a ball and everybody immediately knew that something was wrong. After spending half a second curled in a ball on the floor, she screamed louder than anything they had ever heard. A bloodcurdling shriek that bounced off the walls of the training room and came back to echo in their ears.

Danny was at Joey's side in an instant. Her face took on a look of determination that they had all seen on Harry's face at one time or another. She flipped Joey out of her ball and layed her on her back, where they all saw a blood stain blossoming through her shirt.

Thanks for reading guys! Now if you'll just click that button there, cupid will come down from his castle to give you a plate of cupcakes. And boy, do they taste awesome. Oh, has anybody ever had cakepops? They're freaking amazing! I saw them in starbucks and me and my friend made them the other day. Look them up on google images they are awesome!

P.S. Sorry this chapters so short, I was kind of rushing it, I just started at a new school and I'm trying to get used to it but my teachers are trying to bury me alive underneath all of my homework so, yea. I promise I'll try to get back to updating more often.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, I'm really not good at this updating thing. Haha, okay, so here's the next chapter, and once again, it's a cliffy. Sorry! I just love writing them. I promise I am trying to get these done as fast as possible! Also, I am starting to work on the next chapter in Hogwarts read; I was trying to get the chapters written out so that it would be easier to just fill in the words. It'll be up ASAP, I promise you. Okay, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Danny and Joey! I wish I owned Harry Potter because that would be awesome but sadly, I don't. =(

Chapter 6

**Danni POV**

I told her over and over again, when she feels this coming, she has to tell me. Now we are in over our heads.

Problem number one, we have the Weasleys standing behind me, staring in horror as Joey convulses on the floor, blood seeping through her clothes through want I am going to assume is a stab wound in her stomach.

Problem number two, branches from problem number 1. I have Joey convulsing on the floor in front of me, bleeding out. Fast. But then again, this isn't the first time that I have been in this situation. And I know it won't be the last.

Step One. Slow the bleeding. There's no way to completely stop in until she's done with her vision. But until then, if I don't get it to at least slow down enough for her to still have enough blood to function, she won't be alive much longer. Minnie has been through this before as well. She quickly disappears and comes back with surgical band aids that are immediately pressed to the wound in Joey's stomach. After a quick look at it, I can see that it's definitely a stab wound. The gash is too large for it to be anything else.

Ron is the first in his family to snap out of the trance induced by the sight of Joey's seemingly random injury. "George, what did you do?" He asked horrified. I was immediately aggravated when I realized that I was going to have to explain what was going on while still trying to close the growing problem in my sister's stomach, or else they would all start to get angry at each other.

Before George had the chance to defend himself from the rest of his family's accusations, I butted into the conversation, giving the bandages to Minnie. "He did nothing. Joey was being stupid and irresponsible, and didn't tell me what was going on when she needed to. This could have been prevented had she not been so stubborn." Even now I was planning the speech that I would have to give her about her condition once she was healed. I would have continued explaining, but Joey let out a scream worse than all of the others she had let loose between the points where she collapsed and when she had lost the ability to speak.

"Danny!" She screeched. A desperate sound, my heart almost cracked at the sound but I knew what had to be done.

"Joey, it's me. Relax; you're going to be fine, I promise. I need you to tell me what you see and feel before its too late." Her face twisted up in agony at what I was asking her and she moaned in pain again. "Please Joey, tell me."

Her breathing slowed as she tried to calm herself down enough to tell me what I needed to know. She knew that I needed to hear this. "I see….a woman. She looks, like Bellatrix Lestrange. Yea, it's her." Her face contorted again and she screamed loudly again. Minnie handed me the soaked bandages as she ran to get more. I felt heartless trying to get her to talk when I should be freaking out trying to stop the bleeding. But I knew what was going on and I didn't have the luxury of being able to take her to a doctor and sit anxiously in the waiting room. I had to take care of this myself of she would be dead in a minute. Ignoring the horrified stares on my back and the dumb struck mutterings of Mrs. Weasley saying we should take her to St. Mungo's, I continued to try and get through to Joey.

"JOEY!" I screamed at her. "Tell me what's happening, and it'll all be over, I promise." She sucked a breath through her teeth and kept talking.

"She's standing over me. With a knife in her hand. And she's laughing, calling me a stupid muggle." She breathed. I could tell she was slipping fast.

"And where are you?" I asked her quickly. Shaking her a little when she started to nod off. She snapped her eyes open. "There's trees. Lots of tree's. I can't tell where it is. I can see a huge building in the distance. Azkaban." Sirius shuddered behind me. "There's Dementors, but they're not attacking her. They're watching…I'm dying. I feel my eyes closing….I'm dead." I could practically hear the confusion and fear radiating from the people behind me. "Can I sleep now Danny?" She asked, sounding like a small child. I check the wound beneath the bandages and checked that the wound was gone.

"Yea, go to sleep Joey, you'll wake up." I whispered. Unlike that poor muggle, Joey would live. "Minnie," I said quietly, without looking up from my sister's sleeping body. "Take her to her room. Clean off the blood and get her into new clothes please?" Minnie nodded solemnly and snapped her fingers. Taking herself and Joey with her. I turned to our guests, all of whom were staring at me horrified and confused.

Please review and tell me what you think! It only takes 30 seconds! I want to know if there are people reading this story and what they think I should put into it!


	7. Chapter 7

OH MY GOD! So I have been obsessively checking the amount of readers every half hour since I published chapter 6 of this story and HOLY CRAP! There were a lot more than last time! So, I decided to give you give a thank you gift and finish up the next chapter so that you guys wouldn't be left trying to predict what is going to happen next in my story. I love you guys! Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of this story except for Danny, Joey, and the plotline. Unfortunately. =(

They were all sitting in the kitchen again. Danny practically had to lead them to their seats, then took the same place she had before, sitting on the island in the middle of the kitchen. She faced all of them and set her face into a determined look. She wanted to get this over with. "Questions?"

Sirius was the first one to start the questioning. And he phrased it in the most eloquent way possible. For him. "What the bloody hell just happened?" Remus sighed at his poor choice in words. ,but he looked to Danny as well. He wanted answers as well.

Danny smiled wryly at the two of them. "Joey is a mirror-touch synesthesiatic prophet." Everybody looked at her in confusion. Hermione looked at her with more confusion than the others. She had never heard of this before. No books that she had ever read had any mention of this. And even if they did, she knew that prophecies were just a murky and unreliable subject. Especially when they came out of the mouth of one Sybil Trelawney.

Danny immediately turned to her. "Dumbledore told us many things about all of you; he didn't want us to be misinformed should we ever get the chance to meet you. One of the things he told us is of your dislike for divination. Believe me when I say, none of that was an act. And should you try to tell Joey you think it was, the response will not be kind." She didn't say this in an unkind way, just matter of factly. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and continued on with explaining.

"A synethesiatic prophet is someone who gets visions of the future, but takes the mentality of a person in the situation. For all that they know, they are the person in the vision. Which means, they feel the pain, emotions, and injuries, that that person receives. Hence, Joey's stab wound. I'm going to assume this means that Bellatrix Lestrange will not be imprisoned in Azkaban much longer. And her first victim will be a muggle that she finds near the place of her escape. He'll probably be a hunter, and she'll take his knife. Seeing as I can't think of anywhere she would have gotten that weapon before then. She'll kill him, then move on to find Voldemort."

Everybody in the room was staring at her, horrified that she could talk about this so nonchalantly. "But," Ginny started, (A/N: I know she hasn't been mentioned much but don't worry, she is a part of the story, and I'm going to have her in the story more once her and Harry start going out.) "Why couldn't you just wait to ask her what she saw when she finished with the vision? Instead of making her go through so much pain trying to tell you."

"I wish that was possible." Danny said quietly. "But once Joey wakes up, she won't remember any of what she saw. She'll know that she had a vision, and that she's alive. Nothing other than that."

"That's awful." Mrs. Weasley said quietly. Danny nodded.

"When did this appear?" Remus asked. "We never heard of this from Lily and James when you two were little."

"She had smaller, less noticeable once when she was younger. Happier visions. Because of her…rough past, more of the morbid visions were brought to the forefront." Danny explained. "When we were younger, Mum and Dad noticed the visions, but they just figured she was a normal seer. And they couldn't get any other opinions, because we had to stay hidden during the war. The only reason that anybody knew that Harry was born was because of," She stopped talking when Mrs. Weasley interrupted her.

"They do not need to know that!" She screeched quickly. Danny looked at her, shocked. Then she looked at the put out faces of Fred, George, and Ginny. Even Ron and Hermione looked a bit disappointed. Harry would have wanted to know all of this. They both looked to each other and promised to tell him everything they were hearing when they saw him. Even if they knew he was going to be furious with them.

After seeing the faces of all the youths in the room, Danny quickly put two and two together. "Wait, they don't know?" She seemed shocked and angry at the same time. If they didn't know, then Harry would definitely be just as in the dark. She would rather he be well informed than to have to simmer in anger at his being uninvolved in conversations mainly centered on his life.

"They are too young to know these types of things." Mrs. Weasley said quickly. Both women seemed to be winding themselves up for an argument. But Minnie then walked into the room, distracting everybody from the growing fury in the room.

"Joey is fine nows, Danny. Shes is sleeping in her room." Minnie said. The small elf seemed well aware that she was distracting them from the pending argument. But she also knew that Danny would never take her anger out on her friend.

Danny's anger deflated as she looked at Minnie. "Thanks Min, I'll go check up on her in a few minutes. Would you do me another favor and take the Weasleys, Remus, and Sirius to their rooms?"

"Yes, Minnie would be happy to." She gestured for the group to follow behind her and started walking down the stairs. They all followed her, leaving Danny sitting on the kitchen counter.

Hermione POV

This was definitely a complicated situation. That was for sure. The twins seemed hectic, and yet, there was a sense of loyalty that they had to each other. Each depended on the other. That was the sort of thing that Harry needed. Somebody who he knew had his back no matter what he did. He also needed that idea of having a family. He needed that sense of belonging that he so obviously wanted. The Weasley's were his consolation prize. He loved them, but it wasn't the same as having his parents, but they were still his family. Having Danny and Joey wouldn't exactly be the same, but it would still be better than what he was trying to get by with now.

When Minnie had showed her and Ginny to the room they would be sharing, she waited fifteen minutes, then turned to Ginny. "Go," Ginny said quickly. "You and Ron know him best, when it comes down to it, you two have to be the ones to decide what he is and isn't ready for." Hermione was shocked at this sudden burst of wisdom from the younger girl, but didn't stop to think much about it before hurtling out of the room.

On her way out, she almost ran into Minnie. Who swooped underneath her legs and popped up behind her. Hermione caught herself before she smashed into the wall, then turned and faced Minnie. She expected to be chastised and then sent back into her room. Maybe Minnie would tell Mrs. Weasley about this, or Danny and Joey. Then she would get in trouble for sneaking around. Instead, Minnie pushed her finger to her lips. "Go to the end of the hallway, then you is making a right, then another. His rooms is firsts on the left." Then she quickly walked away in the direction of the stairs that lead to the kitchen on the opposite side of the long hallway.

Hermione walked quickly, taking care to stay quiet when she heard the voices of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley debating inside one of the rooms, and the hushed voices of Fred and George in another. When she reached Ron's room, he looked slightly shocked to see her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Sitting up from the bed he had been laying on. Hermione didn't answer for a moment, as she was still looking around at the lavishly furnished room. Expensive furniture was all around the room, the walls were painted in soft, neutral colors. This was clearly a guest room, as she could see all of the empty drawers and book shelves. "Yea, they clearly well off, aren't they." For once, he didn't seem jealous. What they had seen happen to Joey clearly had him shell shocked.

"We need to talk about this. What do you think we should do?" Hermione asked him, taking a seat on one of the couches in the corner of the room. He took one across the small coffee table and stared at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Ron!" She said exasperatedly. "You do know, that whether or not your parents, or Sirius and Remus, or even Dumbledore, say that Joey and Danny are ready to meet Harry, that this isn't something that we can keep from him. He's already furious with us, you can tell by his letters! If he finds out we knew about this and didn't tell him? He will never forgive us!"

Ron hesitated before speaking again. "You're right." He said, looking like this was the only thing that he was sure of. "What do you think of them?"

"I think they've had hard lives, that much is evident. We probably should know more about what they've done before we start trusting them, but you can just tell, the one thing they want more than anything else, is Harry. Think about it Ron, if Ginny had been taken from you, and you hadn't seen her in 14 years, how would you feel?"

"You're right." He wasn't the best with feelings, but he knew how much it would hurt him to try and live without his little sister for so long, especially knowing that she was still alive. "I think that after everything that he's been through, Harry needs them."

Hermione nodded. "So we agree, even if everybody else thinks we shouldn't, we are going to tell Harry?" Ron nodded. Neither of them were sure what would happen in the future, but they both knew that they were doing the best that they could for their friend.

Mrs. Weasley POV

"I think that they are not fit to take care of him Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley was saying furiously. "They are irresponsible, attacking each other at every opportunity, encouraging dueling, the pink hair, the rock band, and we both know they are illegal animaguses!"

"Molly, love, so was their father." Arthur said calmly. "So is Sirius, for that matter."

"Oh, don't get me started on Sirius! He is as irresponsible as they come! He should not have been the one left in charge of Harry! Who knows what the poor boy would be like if Sirius had raised him!"

"Molly, maybe we shouldn't be so quick to judge Sirius, we've only known him for a short time, and he seems like a decent person." Arthur said, cleaning his glasses with his shirt. "And would being able to fight well be a good trait for any guardian of Harry's to have. If Danny and Joey can defend themselves without even having a wand, then isn't that a good thing?"

"Arthur," Molly Weasley stopped talking quickly, since somebody had just knocked on the door quietly. When Molly stepped forward to answer it, she found herself standing in front of a frowning elf.

"Danny and Joey is wanting to talk to yous two." Minnie said. She had obviously heard at least a small portion of their conversation. "They is waiting for yous in the living room."

"Oh, oh of course, Minnie, we'll be in the kitchen in just a moment." Mrs. Weasley said, she seemed flustered, and her face was quickly turning red. When Minnie closed the door behind her, Molly turned to Arthur, who gave her a look that said, _you shouldn't have done that._

They both walked their way to the living room, right next to the kitchen, where they found Joey sitting on a one-seater chair, looking pale and shaken, but hiding it better than most would have. Danny was sitting cross legged at her feet. Unlike her sister, she seemed extremely concerned with Joey's wellbeing. They gestured for the Weasleys to take a seat in the loveseat across from their chair.

When the Weasley were seated, the group of four stared at each other for a moment. Danny took a deep breath, realizing that she was going to have to start this conversation. Joey was still fuming from what Minnie had just told them. She would calm down in a few minutes, but until then, she would have to keep the situation under control. Joey was the better talker, but when she was angry she would start saying things that she didn't mean.

"So, I suppose Minnie told you that we wanted to talk to you?" She asked as nicely as possible.

"Yes, she is a strange elf." Arthur said, he was trying to avert the coming explosion that he thought was sure to come from his wife. "I don't mean that negatively. She is just, different than some other elves that we have met before, more… free spirited."

Danny laughed quietly. "Yes, she was the daughter of one of our grandparent's elves, from birth she was raised to be just as good as any wizard. She stays with us because she wants to. She is not forced. And she is more of our friend than anything else. She took care of this house while it was…vacated. And when she gets angry she acts like she's our mother. She's our disciplinary." Even Joey was laughing now. Her bad mood gone.

"But that's not what we wanted to talk to you about." Joey said seriously.

"Than what is it that you would like to speak with us about?" Molly asked curiously.

Joey started to take control of the conversation. Danny seemed relieved. As confident as she had seemed before, she had been running off of the adrenaline. Joey was the stronger one, she was better at talking in front of people. Danny was the "Younger sister" out of the two of them.

"We wanted to thank you." Joey said quietly.

Both of the Weasley's looked shocked. After what Minnie had heard before, this was the last thing that they expected to hear. And what were they thanking them for?

Joey seemed to realize that they didn't know what she was talking about, so she continued her thought. "You took care of him, when we weren't able to. You were the family he needed when he couldn't have us."

Despite everything that she had said about the twins before, the saddened look on both of the girl's faces broke Molly Weasley down. Close to tears, she quietly whispered, "It wasn't a trouble. The boy is sweeter than most. It is always nice to take care of him. Especially since he appreciates everything that he gets. He was so deprived as a child, family was a strange idea for him."

Danny seemed to have many questions at this statement. "How…how bad did they treat him?" She asked timidly, like she wasn't sure that she wanted to know the answer to her own question. Joey had the same look on her face.

"We don't know the extent of what he went through growing up." Mrs. Weasley said. "The people to ask about that would be Ron and Hermione, and they most likely don't know everything about his home life. All that we know, is that he never looks like he's been fed well, and he seems shocked whenever he finds that somebody else cares about him. Which doesn't seem to be a very good thing."

Joeys face got hard, but in her eyes, you could tell that she was trying to hold back tears. Danny wasn't trying to hide them, instead facing the Weasleys in horror, with tears falling freely down her face.

"Thank you," Joey started, her voice quivered. She cleared her throat and her voice sounded stronger. "Again, for taking care of him. And we know you already don't have the best opinions of either of us, but, we thank you for trying to do what's best for him. We couldn't have asked for nicer people to take care of our baby brother."

They stayed in the living room for a while longer, with the Weasleys telling the girls as much as possible about Harry. They hung on every word that was spoken about him, and by the time that the Weasleys wandered off to bed, they were all tired.

Arthur closed the door behind himself as his wife turned to face him. Back in their room, it was time to finish the conversation they had started before.

"We'll tell Dumbledore to get Harry tomorrow." She said thickly, before climbing into the huge ornate bed in the middle of the far wall. Her smiling husband climbing in after her, kissing her on the check before turning over and falling asleep.

Okay, so from the point where I started this chapter, to the point where I finished it, there were 2 new reviews, and almost 30 more readers. Omg I love you guys! Please review though to tell me what you think! I live off reviews! I want to thank the five people that have taken the time out to review the story, even if I wish there were more people reviewing.

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx

cascol3

Bluerock 7

munchnzoey

Bluerock 7

PrinceDice1 (you are awesome! Thanks for the help with ideas!)

LadyElena17


	8. Chapter 8

Wow, so I've been getting a lot more readers for this story since I started the 6th chapter. Almost 100 people have read this story so far. That may not sound like a lot to many people but to a person who's been a very…unsharing writer, that is a lot of people who like my story. I only ask that you guys pleeaaassseee tell me how to make it better than it is. I want to know what my readers want to hear! Also, I'm really sorry about the long wait, I'm training for a fencing and trying to finish CSIP work so I've been coming home too tired to write pretty much every day since my last update. I'll try to update more often!Okay, so, here goes the chapter where Harry finally finds out he has family. Which I know you guys have all been waiting anxiously for. Read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for some of the plotline, and Danny and Joey.

Dumbledore was pacing his office. He was well aware of the wrongness of what he had done all of these years. But it had been, what he thought at the time, the best option. But now, he had to face up to this. And it was not the looming possibility of Voldemort using James and Lily's girls as an incentive for Harry to cooperate. As all of them knew, once Harry met them, he would adapt and then be as attached to them as he was to Sirius. No, this was not what he was afraid of.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was afraid of the look that was going to be on the face of the child he was about to speak with. Because that's what he was. A child. A child who had been through so much in such a short time that he was wiser than many of the people around him. Emotionally stronger, than most of his peers. Despite what some in the current ministry might believe, the boy had the kindest heart Dumbledore had ever seen in all of his years teaching. Which is why, even though he was about to do a good thing, it broke his heart to think that he might be losing the student-mentor relationship that he had with Harry at the moment. In giving Harry a family, he himself was losing a member of his own.

With this thought weighing heavily upon his mind, he stepped towards the fireplace, already burning with the green flames of floo powder. Sirius had sent him a message 15 minutes before they expected Harry to be arriving. Sirius still was not all that happy with Albus. He didn't see this the way that Dumbledore had to. Like a chess game, move one, and all are affected. This is the way that things had to be, even if nobody was happy about it. Stepping through the flames, he landed almost silently in the living room of the Grimmuald Place. Ignoring the elf heads decorating the walls on his way to the kitchen, he stepped into the room where the order was about to wrap up a meeting. Meaning that he would have a few minutes before talking to Harry, though he noticed that the people assigned to escort Harry to the decaying mansion were already seated in various chairs around the table.

"Hello all, I hope the trip went well, Alastor?" He took his seat at the head of the table and turned to Alastor Moody.

"Small problems with complaints from the group," at this Moody gave a discreet look to his protégé in the far corner of the room, who gave him a defiant look back.

"Moody," Tonks interrupted, "If we had doubled back like you wanted to, we would have long since been frozen to our brooms."

He gave a non-commital grunt, like he knew she was right but he didn't want to admit it. "Anyway, the boy is safe upstairs. Although everyone could hear the boy shouting from three blocks away. Screams like a scolding mother." Many people in the room seemed to find this comparison funny, snickering quietly.

"Should I go get him, Dumbledore?" Molly asked quietly. They were all unsure how this was going to turn out. Knowing Harry, there would be no quiet and sensible discussion. There was going to be yelling, insults, and screaming.

Dumbledore paused to collect himself before answering Molly. "Bring down your son Ron, Hermione, and…Harry. Meeting adjourned." The people in the room took this as a sign to leave. Not all of them knew Harry personally, but from what they had heard of him, he didn't sound like the kind of person who would want a lot of people witnessing what was about to happen. They filed out of the room after Molly.

"WHAT EXACTLY DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!" They heard Molly shout from the top of the stairs. She had caught all of the younger children eavesdropping again from what it sounded like. For the next five minutes they had to listen to Molly screeching about how they were all too young before dragging the needed children downstairs.

Ron POV

As soon as mum came upstairs we knew what she was coming up for. Or who was more like it. Either way I could tell that Hermione and I were both glad that Harry had a veritable reason to stop shouting at them. But we were also afraid of how he might react to all of this. He didn't exactly have a controllable temper .Especially shown from what they had just seen and heard.

Apparently, we weren't the only people who realized what was about to come. Fred, George, and Ginny escaped to their rooms as soon as possible. Harry looked slightly shocked at this, considering how eager they had been before to get more information on the Order. Then he must have quickly dismissed the thought because he followed Mum down the stairs quickly, as angry as he had been, or would be, he would always want more information. He would always want to know what was going on.

Hermione gave me an uneasy look as the four of us walked down the stairs. Neither of us knew how he was going to react to this. But however he did react, it wasn't going to be good.

Hermione POV

Oh Merlin, Harry is going to be so angry! I could tell once we started explaining that he knew we were leaving something out. I kept looking over at Ron nervously and I doubt there is a possibility that he didn't notice that. Harry knew us too well.

Oh dear God, here we are. Okay, Mrs. Weasley is opening the door. He is going to be furious. Okay, deep breath, relax. No matter what happens, Harry will eventually be happy. No matter how furious he might be in a few minutes.

Nobody's POV

Everyone in the room could feel the tension hanging in the air. You could cut it with a knife. All the people around the table were tense and stiff, like they were scared to move.

As Mrs. Weasley took her seat, we all sat down at the table. Harry smiled at Sirius and sat down next to him. Sirius gave him as best of a hug as he could when they were right next to each other. Ron and Hermione sat down next to them.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore. There was a very small amount of people in the room for such a large stress level. Dumbledore sat across from them all. Resigned to the fact that there was going to be a lot of anger directed at him for the moment. Dumbledore carefully reminded himself that to do this, he would have to look Harry in the eyes. He could at least do that much. But he would have to be careful and make sure that Voldemort was not listening into the conversation. True that as far as he was aware, Voldemort did not know of their mental connection yet, but he didn't want to take any chances. He gently slipped into Harry's mind and was not surprised to feel the very large amount of fury at this situation in general. Though what did slightly surprise him was the fact that the anger was 100% Harry's. This both upset him and cheered him, since he knew the reason behind the anger which was definitely directed at him. Steeling himself, he began the difficultly delicate conversation.

"Harry," He began, looking into the boys eyes, trying to convey his regret at not digressing this information sooner. "There is something very shocking that I must tell you. You will likely not be very happy with me, or many of the other people in this room. I beg you to keep your anger from disrupting the friendships that you have made so strong." When he saw that Harry was still looking angry, but listening intently and waiting for him to continue, he decided that he didn't need to delay it any longer, and tried to get it out in the simplest way he could think of. "You are not the last living Potter."

Harry's face was dumbstruck. Nobody could tell how he felt about this. He seemed to be trying to form something to say. "Wh…" he paused shortly, shaking his head to try and make his brain form full sentances. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that you the third child of Lily and James Potter." Dumbledore said calmly, mot portraying the panic that he felt on the inside. "You have two elder twin sisters named Daniela and Johanna."

Harry sat in his seat quietly. His face seemed to take the form of many different emotions, though all in the room were waiting for the pending explosion. "But….how is that possible, how come nobody ever told me about them? Somebody had to have known." He seemed to look to Sirius and Remus when he said this, with a slight look of betrayal on his face.

Sirius also saw this and quickly formed an explanation. "We didn't know either, Harry." He looked to Dumbledore accusingly. "We thought they were dead, and not many people actually knew that they existed. We… well, me and Remus agreed that… since we thought they were dead, it would only upset you to know that they had existed."

Harry seemed to not think that this was a reasonable answer, but didn't want to get angry at Sirius, so he took a deep breath and continued asking questions. Reminding himself that shouting wouldn't get him answers any faster. "Why… why didn't anybody know that they were alive. Somebody would have noticed that there were two other little kids in Godrics Hollow."

Now that they all noticed that he wasn't going to start shouting until he got answers, they relaxed a tiny bit. Dumbledore once again took control of the conversation, wincing slightly when Harry's glare turned to him. "That would be where I come in. Sirius found both of the girls in the house trying to look after you. For their safety and yours, I had to separate you three. And I erased Sirius' memory of finding them. They met at Beuxbatons and have been providing for themselves since they left school. They live in your father's childhood home, The Potter Manor."

"And how, did this protect the three of us in any way?" Harry asked, shaking with fury.

"You are the only person protected by the blood wards that were set by your mother's sacrifice. If they were sent with you, then you would have been caught by Voldemort or his supporters when they realized that you were close by."

"What about Wormtail?" Harry asked, most of the people in the room looked shocked that they hadn't thought to ask this already. "If he knew about them, then why hasn't Voldemort tried to hunt them down yet?"

"Wormtail, as disloyal as he was, did not want anything bad to happen to Lily and James, he was just too weak to do anything other than follow the orders of Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore said. "Voldemort never asked about the girls, so Wormtail never told him anything about them. Even so, Johanna resents being his goddaughter."

"She's his goddaughter?" Harry asked.

"And Remus is Daniela's." Dumbledore answered, Remus smiled at Harry comfortingly from his seat. "Harry, for a long time, they were hidden from you for your own, and their protection. At this moment in time, I think you are of a state of mind where you can answer this question in whatever way you think will be the best. You can choose to say no and I guarantee you that they will hold against you no ill will. Would you like to meet Daniela and Johanna Potter?"

Harry POV

He didn't know how to feel about this. He should be screaming and storming around the room, as he had done before with Ron and Hermione. He should be accusing each and every person in this room of keeping things from him. And out of all of these, the thing that he should feel the most of, be absolutely sure of, was that he was furious with Dumbledore.

And yet…he wasn't.

He wasn't storming around the room. He wasn't screaming. He wasn't accusing anybody of anything…yet. And he certainly didn't know how he felt about Dumbledore at the moment. Although they all clearly expected him to start his ranting at any moment.

There was one thing that he was sure of though. No matter what they were like, who they were, any family he had left, he wanted to meet. That connection to his family he had craved for so long, could only be strained under the idea of ignoring the fact that he had sisters. His answer to Dumbledore's question was yes. That was certain.

And yet, he was still trying to decipher his emotions. Anger was in the back of his mind at the moment. He was mentally trying to figure out whatever he could before he started speaking again. He didn't know how he was supposed to feel. How are you supposed to feel when after 15 years of being alone, without your family…you were told that you weren't alone? That there was somebody else, coming from somewhat the same position that you were in. Harry couldn't decide what he felt at the moment, but he knew that the sooner he met them, the sooner this could be resolved.

"I…I want to meet them." He said quietly. Of course they all expected him to answer this way. "When can we go?"

"If you would like to, we can go now." They are anxiously awaiting my arrival to bring word of whether or not you would like to attempt a reunion with them." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded and left the room quickly, standing by the front door of the house and waiting for Dumbledore to take him to his family.

Everyone else in the room stood, ready to go with them. But Dumbledore shook his head. If there was one thing that he knew about Harry, it was that this was one thing that he wouldn't want an audience for. When some of the people in the room made attempt to protest, he raised his hand in a placating gesture. "You all know Harry better than anyone else. Will he want people there to witness this?"

Most people inhaled, as if trying to form another argument, then exhaled and sank slowly back into their seats. Mrs. Weasley looked calmed fairly quickly. But Ron, Hermione, and Sirius were not so easily swayed. Remus calmly pulled Sirius back into his seat and Bill and Mr. Weasley followed his lead, guiding Ron and Hermione back into theirs. All three of them still looked apprehensively towards Dumbledore as he left the room.

Harry and Dumbledore exited the house and stood on the front porch. Unnoticed by the muggles passing through the road. Dumbledore wordlessly offered Harry his arm, and Harry took it with a confused look. Until he started to feel the tube- like sensation of apparating. When he opened his eyes again (after a few deep breaths to settle his stomach) he looked up at the huge mansion in front of him and his jaw almost dropped.

"Place your hand on the gate Harry." Dumbledore said quietly. They wouldn't need Minnie to come open the door, Harry could open it himself since he had the Potter blood. Harry slowly walked forward and pressed his hand to the cold metal and watched as the gates opened slowly, like the ticking seconds of a clock.

What do you think! Just click that little button at the bottom of the page that say "review this story" to hear Paramore sing live! Please tell me what you guys think! Also, my other story, Hogwarts Reads, I'm working on it but the chapters take a really long time and like I said, I haven't really had a lot of time to work. It's going up soon but for now your going to have to wait. Sorry =(


	9. Chapter 9

**You don't have to read this is you are not reviewing my story under the name timber: **Okay, for starters, I would like to thank the reviewer Timber for taking the time out of his day to be completely obnoxious and tell me that my story is "worthless crap". It is also funny that even though you said it wasn't worth reviewing, *gasp* there it is! If you are going to hate on my story than fine! But don't just write that its crap and not tell me what you hated about it so that I can fix it! And don't use a fake name just so you don't have to face to consequences of being an ass! And if you hated it so much WHY DID YOU READ UP TO CHAPTER 8 DUMBASS!" Don't ruin my day with your worthless crap comments! And what you said about there being only a few reviews in 2 months, I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! I have reviewers and I'm grateful for that! But I'm not going to stop writing just because I don't have a bazillion reviews! And I am especially not going to stop writing just because people like you try and tear people down!

**To my nicer reviewers**, I thank you for being supportive and not being jerks. I know other people are reading this story as well so thank you for that, even if you aren't reviewing it's nice to know that I'm writing for people who appreciate what I'm writing and don't try to destroy other peoples self-esteem =).

**Third Message, please read!:** I am really sorry I haven't written in a while, my life has been pretty hectic for a while. For one thing, I made a school sport team so I've been at practice all day. I also had to hand make all of my Christmas presents. Yuck! And I just got a surgery done, not to worry I'm fine! But I hear I was pretty funny while on anesthesia! Anyway, heres the next chapter of the story, but you should know that I probably wont have another chapter ready until after Christmas. Sorry!

Harry could barely breathe. He knew that he wanted to meet them, but he was scared that they might not want to know him once they met him. From what he had learnt from the Dursleys, it was apparently very hard for his family to like him. He had decided that he was angry at Dumbledore. It wasn't enough that he had ignored him all summer, but he had apparently hid the only remaining family that he had from him. This was one thing that would make it hard for Dumbledore to regain his trust.

He was also shocked at the pure size of the house that they were walking towards. It was beautiful. And to think that this was where his father had grown up! And now his sisters were here waiting for him.

They had reached the door with the identification tests, but it seemed as if in anticipation of the meeting, Joey and Danny had opened the security system so that Dumbledore and Harry could get in easier. This proved true when they heard the door click and lock behind them. This seemed ominous to Harry, but Dumbledore kept on walking. Finally, they were walking up the stairs, which started to move underneath them. Harry couldn't help but think that this house looked smaller from the outside. Which was surprising considering how large it had looked even when you were looking at it from the outside.

"We will be upstairs momentarily." Dumbledore said quietly. "Are you absolutely sure that you want to do this? We still have the option of going back."

Harry shook his head, and the stairs brought them to the newest level, where Danny and Joey were waiting.

"What is taking so long?" Danny was pacing back and forth in the living room. Joey was sitting nonchalantly on the couch with her arms crossed and legs folded, following her twin with her eyes.

"If they weren't coming, Dumbledore would have already contacted us. They'll be here Danny calm down." Joey said tiredly. Danny had been freaking out all day.

_But so have I. _She admitted to herself in her head. She had been taught from a very young age not to let anybody know what she was feeling. Emotions were giveaways. Danny had a childhood with a little bit of a… softer aspect. So she was more of an emotional person. It made Joey worry about her a lot to think of what she might do if she got really upset.

"That's easy for you to say! You're used to this sort of thing!" Danny shrieked. She had finally stopped pacing and picked up the rubics cube that she had left on the coffee table last night. She loved those things but she could never solve them. Joey always found it strange that she loved doing the one thing that she failed at over and over again.

"How is anything I've done related to this?" Joey asked testily. Danny was starting to annoy her. She didn't like it when this was brought up. It always made her more stressed and made her put all of the mental shields up. She especially didn't need that now that Harry was finally coming to see them.

Danny immediately sensed that she had said something wrong. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I guess I'm just a little scared of what might happen. What if he doesn't like us? What if we don't like him? What if he doesn't want anything to do with us? What if-"

"DANNY SHUT THE HELL UP!" Joey shouted. "God your rants are annoying. Calm down, none of that is going to happen."

"But how do you-"

"Because he's our brother." Joey said quickly. She couldn't let herself doubt this. She was the strong one. Without her, Danny would fall apart. Speaking of Danny, her eyes had widened in shock. Soon Joey heard it too. The stairs were moving! They both looked to each other and Danny sat down, clutching Joeys hand in hers.

!

When he saw them, the first thing he noticed was that they were twins. They looked too alike to not be. Both had the red hair that he had seen in all of the pictures of his mother, and yet the hazel eyes that he had seen in pictures of his father.

The first thing that they noticed, was that he looked exactly like their father. From the ink black hair to their height. Except for the eyes, that had once belonged to their mother.

Dumbledore steered the shocked Harry to the couch across from them and they both sat down. "Well, " he started carefully. "Since this is your first meeting I suppose I should introduce you three. Harry, this is Daniella and Johanna, your sisters. And girls, this is Harry, your brother. I understand that this situation cannot be very comfortable so please, take your time trying to adjust."

After saying this, he sat back in his seat and resolved to let the chips fall where they may. They had to work this out themselves from this point on.

"Um, hi. I guess." Joey started awkwardly. "So, I guess we should start off with something simple…Ideas, Danny?"

Danny's head jerked towards Joey, she swallowed the tears that she could feel behind her eyes and tried to speak. "Um, how about…uh…" There should really be a book about what you should say to the brother that you haven't seen for 14 years.

Joey, seeing that Danny would sit there stuttering until Harry thought she was insane, quickly took back the conversation. "So, I heard you've been staying with our mentally insane relatives. How fat did Dudley get?"

Harry gave a small smile at that. She was trying to use a topic that could get him laughing and that they both knew about. The Dursleys were a laughing matter. "Well, as of my fourth year Dudley became wider than he was tall." This made Joey burst out laughing imagining the boy that they had seen in pictures even fatter than he had been. Even Danny snorted, seemingly trying to be polite and not laugh at their ridiculous family members.

"Is Aunt Petunia still too nosy for her own good?", Joey asked between laughter.

"Worse," Harry said, "She's been following some divorce obsessively for months. But she would deny it to anybody who brought it up." This sent them all into a new round of laughter. None of them notice Dumbledore quietly exiting the room.

When they all finished their laughter, they turned their conversation to different topics. They all asked and answered questions cautiously, seemingly trying to not scare each other away.

"So, what's Hogwarts like?" Danny asked quietly.

Harry looked confused. "You never went there?"

"No, we went to Beuxbatons." Joey answered. "We had to go out of the country, Dumbledore didn't want anybody to figure out that we were Potters. All of the teachers knew mom and dad so well, they would have recognized it immediately."

Harry frowned. It wasn't fair that they shouldn't be allowed to go to school where they wanted just because Dumbledore said that they needed to be hidden. They seemed to all be following the same general line of thought because this was when they all noticed that Dumbledore had left. "Hm." Joey said. "Well that's not normal. Oh well! Dinner anybody?"

Harry noticed quickly that Joey tended to jump from topic to topic randomly. She seemed more go with the flow, like nothing would shock her. While Danny seemed more like Hermione. She wanted things to be planned. She wanted to know what was going on. And yet, she was less like Hermione in that she seemed more emotionally fragile. She didn't look like it would take much to upset her, and yet he could tell that when they needed to, they could have tempers just as big as his.

They all moved into the kitchen. Harry was looking around the room like he couldn't get enough to see. "How is this so much bigger from the inside than the outside? I mean, I know you must have used magic to make it this big but I still cant believe the size of this thing!"

"Oh you haven't even seen all of it!" Danny said. "This house has been in our family for generations. Every new Potter family that moved in used magic to make the house their own. Everybody has their own signature wing that they made their own. The rest of the house is kind of like a museum to the Potter family."

"How big is it?" Harry asked.

"We don't exactly know. We cant really tell from the outside measurements of course. And the inside just takes too much time. We've guessed that its probably about the size of three of the Queen of England's castles."

At this, Harry choked over the glass of butterbeer that Joey handed him. "It's really that big!"

"Well yea." Joey said smirking over her glass of butterbeer. "Practically every member of our family that's lived here has added on their own…wing, I guess you could call it. It's our way of leaving a mark."

Danny meanwhile, had been bustling around the kitchen. "Jojo, we've got nothing. Unless you want to eat leftover Chinese food?"

"What do you mean we have nothing?" Joey said, walking over to the fridge. "I just went out Thursday!"

Danny rolled her eyes. "Yes, and then you immediately invited the boys over for band practice and promised me you would replace all the food that you ate."

"You're in a band?" Harry asked from over the counter.

"Yea, I have to disguise myself when we play though. I even have a stage name." Joey said, her eyes lit up while talking. He could tell that the band was very important to her. "Maybe we'll bring you to one of my concerts sometime. It's a lot of fun you'll love it." She turned back to the scowling Danny. "I'll just go out and get some food and be back in fifteen minutes. Or we could just borrow food from Gunner."

"Who's Gunner?" Harry asked.

Joey smiled and Danny rolled her eyes again, but even she was smiling. "GUNNER!" They both shouted. Out of nowhere a huge dog came skidding around the corner and jumped up to sit at Joey's feet. She smiled and took a huge bag of dog food out of the closet. "I'm guessing we're all going to skip the dog food?"

An hour later, they were all sitting on the couch eating a pizza. Even Gunner was tearing up his own piece on the floor. Minnie had come up shortly after Joey had left and had already been introduced to Harry, so she was eating with them.

"So, seeing as Dumbledore has left, would you want to stay here tonight?" Danny asked cautiously. Joey didn't look up from her pizza, but she stiffened. Harry could tell that they were both on edge about this. They were still trying not to scare him off.

"Um, sure I guess." Harry said quietly. "So where would I sleep?"

Both sisters blushed at this. "We've had a room ready for you since we moved in here. It was done before anything else." Danny said embarrassedly.

"Oh," Harry said. "Thanks."

"Well this just got awkward." Joey said bluntly. "Come on, we'll show it to you." She dropped her plate of half-finished pizza on the counter and stood up. Not waiting for either of them, she walked down the stairs that Harry and Dumbledore had come up not too long ago. While Harry and Danny stood to follow her, Minnie stayed behind to pry the pizza that Gunner had stolen off of Joey's plate out of his mouth.

Instead of going all the way down to the bottom, Joey walked down one level and stopped in front of a door. When she opened it, they were in the long hallway full of rooms that the Weasleys had walked through only a few days before. Walking down the hallway, Harry noticed that a lot of the rooms had wooden blocks on the front that were obviously supposed to be carved with names.

As they continued walking down the hall, he only saw three with the name plates carved. One door had his own name carved into it. It was right next to Danny's room. Which had paintings and drawings neatly taped to it. In a sharp contrast, straight across the hallway was Joey's Room. Her door had glow in the dark butterflies and bumper stickers stuck to it. Most of which said some things that would make Aunt Petunia gasp with horror. Skipping over their own rooms, the girls lead Harry to the room that was labeled his own.

When they walked in, the first thing Harry was shocked at was how much it looked like his dorm in Hogwarts. "Dumbledore said that you were very school spirited." Danny said timidly, wondering if they had decorated wrong. They had never actually seen the dorms at Hogwarts.

The walls were all painted deep red, with gold trimming lining the floor and ceiling. A large thick red blanket was draped over a dark mahogany bed in the corner, which matched the desk of the same material and color that was across from the door. A dresser also sat next to the closet and his school trunk was at the foot of his bed. Other than that, it seemed that the girls had mutually agreed that he should be allowed to decorate his own room, along trying to prompt him to leave them hints about his life. There was a combination of empty frames nailed up on the wall to the right of the door. Most were labeled, family, friends, memories.

All frames but one was empty. In the middle, there was one frame with elegant wooden carvings surrounding it and in the middle there was a photo that was older than it looked. It had been well taken care of over the years. Harry walked over and stared at the picture for a while, shocked that he had never seen it before.

"It was one of very few pictures of all of us." Danny said, smiling as she walked up behind him. Joey stayed hovering by the door. "Mom and Dad had Sirius take that picture at their Anniversary party. It took us all 20 minutes to get you to stop crying, you were tired all day."

The picture showed the five of them all together. Lily and James were both sitting in chairs behind Danny and Joey, who were sitting on the floor and looked around the age of five. Right after Harry was born. Harry himself was sitting on James lap. The girls faces were unclouded by the troubles that had befallen them after their parents deaths. Joey clung to James' leg and Danny leaned against both Lily's legs and Joey's shoulder.

Both the twins smiled at the memory that they thought of whenever they saw that picture. Harry blinked sporadically to keep tears from coming. "Um, thanks. For the room." He said quietly.

"We've had it ready for a while anyway." Joey said. "So, I guess we'll see you in the morning. Uh, bathroom is right down the hall." Gunner slinked into the room quietly and sat down on a bed that was already placed in the corner of Harry's room. Joey smiled sarcastically. "And Gunner will probably end up sleeping on your bed by the end of the night, be warned."

Harry smiled. "I don't mind." He said, smiling at the dog. The girls both went to stand right outside the door.

"Um, knowing Dumbledore your clothes are probably in the drawers. So, we'll see you in the morning? Danny is making pancakes for breakfast!" Joey said happily, Gunner's head perked up at this but Joey quickly calmed him down. "Not till tomorrow Gun. Sorry."

All three of them laughed when Gunner immediately went back to sleep. "Goodnight Harry!" Danny and Joey said in unison.

"Goodnight." He said quickly. They both exited the room and looked to each other, silently asking each other if they thought it had gone well before they headed to their respective rooms with no answer.

Harry located his pajamas in one of the drawers and quietly settled into the bed in the corner of the room. After turning off his lights, he realized that the furniture was not the only thing the girls had put in his room. Glued to the ceiling was at least 200 glow in the dark stars that he wouldn't have been able to see if he had not turned off the lights. He smiled to himself before turning over and falling asleep.

I know it may not be what some people were hoping for, but I seriously don't think there would have been some tearful reunion where they all sob and tell each other how much they love them. We will probably eventually get to the tearjerker moments but for now, sorry. Anyway, next chapter we're gonna see the Weasleys again, and we are finally gonna get some details of Joey's **mysterious past**! Ominous right?


	10. Authors NotePLEASE READ!

HI guys, I just wanted to tell you that I am trying as hard as I can to finish the next chapter. But since I know that most of you don't read my profile page, I am going to explain to you why, since you deserve to know as my readers. I recently made a school sport and it's been monopolizing my time lately. Also, my teachers have been piling on the work so that they can prepare us for midterms. I also have to hand make all of my Christmas presents for my family. Do you know how hard it is to knit 30 hats in a month? Very hard. So, I promise you that I am spending every spare second that I have on finishing the next chapter for you guys. After the holidays and my season are over, I am probably going to set up a daily update deadline for myself. But, until then, you guys are going to have to put up with my random and far stretched updates. Sorry! Thank all of you for reading and for encouraging me to continue writing!


	11. Chapter 10

Okay guys, I'm going to try and finish this fast and get it to you quickly as a (**insert holiday here)**present. So, please enjoy, and please review!

**READ!: **I want to thank madeyemarauder for reminding me that I never gave you guys a translation of what Danny and Joey were saying to each other in French a few chapters ago. Ill probably have them speaking a lot of languages throughout the story, since that's probably going to be one of their strange traits. I have translations at the bottom of the page if anybody wants to know what they were saying.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, only Joey and Danny. I also don't own the band Paramore (even though I wish I did), because I am making one of those cheap rip-off names that everyone knows what it's based on names in this chapter, and most things relating to it will be references to Paramore.

Harry woke up before he opened his eyes. He didn't want to wake up and find out that it had all been a dream. He tried to remember that this had happened before. He had thought that Hagrid had been a dream hadn't he? And he wasn't **that **creative. He couldn't have imagined two twin sisters could he? No. He steeled himself quickly, took a deep breath, and opened his eyes.

He smiled to himself when he found himself looking at the ceiling of his new bedroom. He stood up and looked around the room before noticing that there was a large dog by the name of Gunner sleeping at the foot of his queen sized bed. He petted the dog gently, waking him up so that he wouldn't have to come back later to re-open the door to let him out. Gunner woke up and immediately shot out of the bed, seemingly wide awake. Then he shot out of the room as soon as he saw that the door was opened.

Shaking his head amusedly, he slipped on his slippers and left the room still in his pajamas. While walking down the hallway, he saw that both the girls bedroom doors were open and empty. Making him come to the conclusion that they must be somewhere in the living room area.

Once reaching the kitchen, he proved himself correct when he smelt the pancakes cooking and saw Danny standing by the stove. Her hair was tied back from her face with a bun and she was still wearing her pajamas as well, which consisted of plaid, lightly colored and faded pants and a camisole. When she turned around to greet him he saw square glasses with dark brown frames on the tip of her nose from looking down at the griddle.

"Morning!" She said brightly.

He smiled back at her. "Well your clearly a morning person." He said, joking with her as he sat down at one of the stools by the countertop surrounding the cooking area of the kitchen.

She laughed lightly back. "More so than others I could mention." She nodded her head towards Joey, who Harry had walked past unknowingly. She was sprawled out on the couch in the living room with a blanket that was only covering half of her body and was snoring loud enough to wake up Ron.

Danny laughed quietly to herself before turning back to the stove. "She does that every once in a while. Whenever she has nightmares she comes out here to sleep. She usually tries to fall asleep with the TV on, because it calms her down. She knows I hate waking up with it on though, so she usually sets a timer on it."

This made Harry a tiny bit jealous, thinking about how well that they already knew each other when he only got the chance to meet them now. Danny seemed to understand this, because she didn't try to start another conversation in the silence that followed. She didn't seem to feel the awkward moments that everybody else did. She didn't feel the need to make uncomfortable conversation when people didn't have anything to say.

"So what do you two do for a living?" He asked, just searching for a topic that they could both talk about.

Danny smiled like this was something she was going to enjoy talking about. "Well, I work as a sort of computer guide for…people." She paused for a minute to try and think of a way to explain it. "You know how the muggle's have their 'investigation team? The SBS, I think it's called" When Harry nodded she continued with her explanation. "Well I work for the American version of SBS. The FBI." She nodded to herself as if satisfied with her comparison. "People will get sent on missions, but they still stay in contact with home base whenever they need help. I'm home base for a certain team in the FBI. Whenever they need maps, directions, supplies, any other resources, that's when they send me a message."

"Well that sound cool. I didn't even know the Americans had their own form of the SBS." Harry said, glad that she didn't have some boring job that she was obsessed with. Then she would end up talking about it for hours like Percy.

"Yea, if you asked Joey you would think her job was much more interesting." Danny said while she flipped pancakes onto an extremely large platter. At Harry's curious look, she explained. "Joey is the lead singer of Paramour."

Harry's jaw dropped. He had heard of that band so many times! How come nobody ever bothered to tell him that the lead singer was his sister! Danny laughed at the look on his face.

"Yup, told you. She loves singing more than anything else. That band is her life." Danny said, looking over to her snoring sister with a pensive look. As if she was unhappy that her sister was in a band.

"Is that a bad thing?" Harry asked her. He didn't mean to insult her. He was just curious of why Danny would disapprove of something that made Joey so happy.

"Oh, no! I would never say that the band was a bad thing!" Danny said quickly. "I just think that she uses it as an excuse not to deal with some…other problems." She turned away from him and started digging through the cabinets for dishes. Harry decided not to pry. He would find out eventually.

When Danny saw that everything was ready for breakfast, (dishes, pancakes, butter, syrup, juice) she smiled at the sight on the counter. Then she faced Harry and said in the same happy attitude, "Plug your ears." At his questioning look, she nodded and smiled.

He hesitantly put his fingers into his ears and waited. After making sure he was blocking his ears, Danny opened a drawer and pulled out a can. When she pressed the button on top, even he could hear the large horn that bellowed from the air tight can. Apparently, so could Joey. The Potter sibling jerked awake before toppling over the side of the couch.

"Ugh," she groaned into the floor, too tired to bother getting up just yet. "I hate it when you use that stupid bullhorn.

"Well if I went over to shake you awake you would run me through with that stupid knife." Danny said.

Harry's eyes widened at this. "She's not carrying a knife is she?"

"She is standing right here, thank you." Joey said temperamentally. She was glaring at Danny, who faced at her with an apologetic look. "And yes, I carry a knife."

"But why? You're in your own house, and you're the only ones who can get in." Harry said. "Plus, I can't see any knife on you." He said, quickly looking over her to see if he could spot anywhere where a knife could be hidden.

Joey smiled before turning her leg out, she quickly reached for a hole cleverly concealed on the inside of her leg, but would be easy for her to reach. She pulled down the bottom of the hole to expose a holster strapped to her leg that held a knife that extended to right above her knee.

Harry stared for a moment before turning to Joey, who had sat down and reached for the platter filled with pancakes. She plopped one onto the plate that Danny threw across the room like a Frisbee, only to have it land right underneath the pancake that Joey had dropped onto the counter. "Why do you carry a knife in your pants?" He asked, still shocked.

"Well I already keep my wand in my bra, where else am I supposed to keep it?" Joey said sarcastically, as if it was normal to contemplate where to conceal deadly weapons. Danny gave her a look that clearly told her to explain to their shocked brother.

"Maybe sometime, I'll explain why I need this. For now, we eat. Your friends are coming over tomorrow, you need energy to help us get ready. Last time they came here we weren't ready to…entertain. Where's Minnie, I know I asked her to make me a list of chores. If she does them all herself she is in a lot of trouble, this is her day off."

"She taped it to the fridge Jojo, it's right there." Danny said, nodding towards the list that was stuck to the fridge. Joey walked over to check it after eating and scanned down the list with her eyes.

"Wow, okay we have to go shopping first. Danny, how about I take Harry shopping for groceries and clothes and then we'll go food shopping. And you can stay here to clean up." Joey said.

"Yea sure, I have a video conference later anyway. Make sure you take him to get new clothes and glasses." Danny said while she dropped her dished in the sink. "No offense Harry, but your clothes look like they were stretched like taffy and the glasses look like you bought them in a gas station."

Harry snorted, "I agree, I wear most of Dudley's clothes and the glasses were the absolute cheapest pair that Aunt Petunia could find."

Danny frowned slightly, then it quickly went away. "Well why don't you go get dressed and Joey will take you for new clothes. Don't worry, we tend to stay out of Diagon Alley, so nobody will see you. Dumbledore says we should probably stay hidden for a while so that we can't act as pawns" Harry dropped off of his stool, tried to clear his place, was swatted away by Danny, and left the room laughing.

Joey and Danny turned to each other immediately. "Remember Joey, his childhood wasn't like yours. Don't encourage revenge. Yours was justified, I won't deny you that. But don't turn him bitter against our relatives because you …because you can't let go of your own past."

"Don't shield him. He gets enough of that from Dumbledore and Molly Weasley." Joey retorted. "We're his sisters, we should be looking around corners trying to get him information."

"You know the circumstance Jojo, that's not just Harry in there. If Voldemort gets ahold of some of The Order's plans, we're all in trouble. Harry and us." Danny said. "For now, please. Don't encourage rashness. Just be a solid family figure for a boy who's had none to look to his entire life."

Joey glared for a moment longer before conceding defeat. "Fine, I won't give him the Spanish inquisition on what happened at the Turdsley's." Danny smiled at the nickname their father had given to his in-laws.

"Thank you." She said. "And thank you for not explaining the knife. That's a story for when he knows us better, trusts us."

"I know, I'm scared myself to see his reaction." Joey said. She turned around and went to go change her clothes. Leaving a pensive Danny washing the dishes.

Please review and tell me what you think!

**Danny**: Non dovreste spingere questa Joey, lo sai che il suo passato molto tempo dal tuo ultimo-

You shouldn't be pushing this Joey, you know that its been a long time since your last

**Joey**: Io non sto spingendo, e mi sento bene, è non succederà ancora per un po. –

I am not pushing it, and i feel fine, it wont happen for a while yet.


	12. Chapter 11

Okay Timber, since you have decided that you don't want to be mean anymore, I will answer your marginally more nicely phrased question. I was leaving that out. It may seem stupid, but it was the only way that the story fit. Harry was only a year old when Lily and James died and I wanted more of a noticeable difference in age between Harry and the twins so that they would be able to legally take care of him and have some life experience themselves.

I again, want to thank my amazing reviewers, especially madeyemarauder, for being avid readers to the story and giving me tips on how to make it better (you're right, I hate when people describe in detail everybody's outfits as well. I want plot not fashion) and for telling me that my characters are worth reading about. It really means a lot to me to know that my writing is appreciated by so many people.

Disclaimer: I don't' own Harry Potter or Paramore, even though I wish that I did because both J.K. Rowling and Hayley Williams are absolutely amazing!

"Okay, first things first." Joey and Harry were walking through the mall nearest to the Potter Manor. Actually, Harry couldn't be sure of that. Joey had whipped a portkey out of her pocket the second she had walked out of the front gate. '_We can't transport in and out of the house, theres some kind of protection around it. Like Hogwarts, only somewhat stronger' _So now they were walking around the stores with Joey leading the way. "You need new glasses, or contacts. Which would you prefer?"

"I think I would rather keep my glasses. I always heard that contacts were a hassle." Harry said. He would rather be more worried about whatever battle he was in than whether or not his contacts were being irritating.

"They're actually not that bad. To each his own I guess." Joey said shrugged. "Okay, glasses then. There's an eyeglass store-" she looked to a map nearby, "upstairs at the end of the end of this hall."

Half an hour later Harry had new glasses. The circle frame had been changed to a square with the same simple black framing. He really didn't want to change them that much. Despite Joey's insistence that he wouldn't ever be allowed to wear them again, she took his new case which held his old glasses into her bag, rolling her eyes while doing so.

"So, I hear that you play quidditch?" Joey said. She needed a conversation starter until they reached the next clothing store that she wanted to get to.

"Yea, I play seeker for Gryffindor." Harry said, glad that she had found something to talk about. "I made the team in 1st year."

"Isn't there a rule that first years aren't allowed to play for their schools quidditch team until their 2nd year?" Joey asked. "That's how it was at Beauxbaton's."

Harry laughed at the reminder of his legendary admittance into the Gryffindor quidditch team. He started telling her the story and five minutes later they were being stared at by the employees of a new store. (A/N: I don't want to go in depth about what clothes he bought, just use your imaginations people )

By the time they were leaving the mall, they were walking with about double each of their own weights. Despite the fact that Harry had tried to insist that she not buy him anything. '_Nonsense you can't wear the elephant's clothes your entire life.'_

Minnie greeted them inside the gates to the mansion. "Let Minnie helps you with the bags Joey."

"Thanks Min." Joey said. Minnie snapped her fingers and the bags disappeared from their arms. Joey seemed to have been expecting the sudden loss of weight but Harry was knocked off balance and sent to the grass. Joey helped him up laughing and then walking towards the house.

"Danny, où es-tu?" Joey shouted through the house as they walked up the stairs.

"Im ici Joey!" Harry could hear Danny shout back at their sister. (A/N: The translations for anything they say in a different language will always be at the bottom of the page. If I forget to put them there please feel free to remind me )

"You two speak French?" He asked Joey.

"Well yea. We both went to Beauxbaton's. It's not a very fun school when you cant understand your classmates. English is our first language, but we both speak 3 different languages." Joey laughed at Harry's look of shock. "Minnie would probably know even more, she has a lot of family in different countries and she visits them all of the time."

Harry turned around, thinking that Minnie would be slightly insulted by the fact that they were talking about her when she was right there, but Minnie had disappeared.

"She does that a lot." Joey said, noticing that he had turned around. "She'll disappear and reappear whenever. Anyway, back to our conversation. Me and Joey both speak English, Spanish, and French. Which means you at least need to learn French, because we use it all the time. We've actually mostly been speaking English for your benefit."

"Oh." Harry said uncomfortably. He didn't want them to feel obligated to change their lives to fit his own.

"Oh no you don't!" Joey started, shaking her finger in his face and stopping at the second flight of stairs. "Dumbledore told us about your tendency to blame things on yourself and you are never allowed to do that in this household. It is yours just as much as it is ours so you have no reason to feel uncomfortable."

Harry looked shocked for a moment at her immediate reproach, but smiled soon after. When Joey saw this, she smiled back and continued on to the second floor. "Besides, you'll know French soon so then it won't matter" Joey said this without turning around, instead heading into the kitchen to find Danny literally throwing sandwich meats over her shoulder out of the fridge and onto the counter.

"Hey Jojo! Hi Harry!" Danny said brightly. She was now dressed and hurrying around the kitchen looking for the supplies to finish lunch.

"Hi Danny!" They both said brightly as she threw plates with sandwiches in front of them before sitting down herself.

"I love the glasses Harry?" Danny said happily. "They're much better than your old ones."

"Thanks." Harry answered laughingly. The sheer energy she held was enough to take the wind out of him. She seemed like someone who was constantly happy. But also like someone who wanted to make sure that everybody around her was just as happy.

"You seem unnaturally peppy today Danny." Joey said, smiling amusedly at her sister.

"Well I get everybody in and out without getting blown up and the guy we were tracking was taken out! Who can blame me for being in a good mood?" Danny said smiling. Harry seemed a little shocked that she could talk about the assassination of a human being so naturally, but it seemed like it wasn't unusual for her because Joey smiled and commended her for her accomplishment before heading to put her dishes into the dishwasher.

"Harry, why don't you go put your clothes away?" Joey said. "Minnie probably put them in your room." Those two words still sounded unnatural to him. His room. "Then we have to get started on the chores. This list is enormous." Joey had the chores list that Minnie had stuck to the fridge that morning in her hand and was scanning the list with her eyes.

"Oh! Give me that for a minute Joey!" Danny said, extending her hand towards her sister. Joey gave her the list and Danny snatched a cap-less marker out of a mug sitting on the counter. She quickly crossed out a few things on the list and then handed the list back to Joey. "I already finished all of those. You guys just have to finish a few."

"Okay, take your pick of chores when your finished putting your clothes away Harry." Joey said, pulling a box marked cleaning supplies. The label on the side, which had a logo for crossfire gun company (which somewhat disturbed Harry) had been hastily crossed out with a black sharpie. Harry decided that he didn't want to ask, not wanting to ruin the small relationship he had with his sisters by asking them to many questions and getting on their nerves. He left the room while Joey started pulling cleaning supplies out of the box that he had often seen in the pockets of Mrs. Weasley's apron.

After a few hours of hard work, the house was finally clean. None of the members of the small family felt the need to talk as they all wondered off to their respective rooms. Harry, though he felt extremely tired, he was also extremely happy. For once he was happy going to sleep with hands that were rubbed sore from dish soap.

Because when he remembered how they got that way, he remembered how Joey had stared a soap war by dumping the bucket that she was using to mop the floors on Danny, he smiled. He smiled because he remembered his conversation with Danny that jumped from topic to topic while they were busy scrubbing the second floor bathroom with toothbrushes that were obviously too old to be doing much good to all of the muck that had accumulated underneath the sink. He remembered laughing quietly as Joey destroyed what was apparently her 34th load of laundry by leaving blue socks in a load of white laundry.

Harry Potter went to sleep with a smile on his face because he remembered the faces of the family that had been out of reach for him for such a long time.

Sorry for such a short chapter guys, I promise another is on the way but I felt like you deserved at least something considering how nice you guys have been tolerating my sporadic publishing.

Joey: "Ou es-tu?" - Where are you?

Danny: "Im ici Joey!"- I'm up here Joey!


	13. Chapter 12

…..well this is awkward…..

I can explain though! I haven't updated since January, which is really bad, because I just have been incredibly overwhelmed. Fencing has been monopolizing my time, as well as school and my family. Since my mother insists that 12 hours a day is "too much" and I should be spending more time with my brothers. (Who are absolute horrors) And then finals came up and my parents were annoying me to constantly study. So in preparation for my tests I took a vow of abstinence…from my computer. It wasn't easy either! It almost seduced me with it's promise of actual contact with the outside world through that marvelous invention that we call facebook. Annnyyywwhhooo, I swear I am going to try to update more, summer is coming up and I really have nothing to do, which my mom never fails to remind me about. So I'll have a lot of time to write more. Anyway, it's Fathers Day, so I have to go choke down disgusting chicken with a smile so that I can have chocolate cake. Byeee!

"Well it certainly can't look much more intimidating does it?" Fred said as they waited in front of the gate. Dumbledore had said that the twins would be sending Minnie put to open the gate for them again.  
>"Hush, Fred. Everybody remember to be polite, if Harry likes the twins then we will probably be seeing them an awful lot so I don't want them to get a bad impression of us." Mrs. Weasley said to most of her family.<br>Both Charlie and Bill had to get back to their jobs so it was just Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, and Remus.

"Mom, weren't you the one who was rude to them?" Ron asked bluntly.  
>"Yea mum, you even called Joey a scarlet woman." laughed George.<br>Mrs. Weasley was about to retort but the gates had finally opened to reveal the little elf that they had met just over a week ago.  
>"Minnie is happy to be seeing yous!" the little elf chirped happily. "Harry is being happy to see yous too!"<br>"It's nice to see you too Minnie." Hermione responded smiling at the peppy elf. Minnie smiled back at her and then motioned for the group to follow her through the front yard. When they reached the second floor they could already hear Harry and the twins talking loudly in the kitchen.  
>When they all walked into the kitchen, they saw all three of the Potter children standing in the kitchen trying to cook dinner. Danny and Joey were progressing quickly into an argument over what was supposed to go into the kitchen that was quickly burning on the stove top while Harry looked on laughingly as he was getting the utensils. He soon noticed them standing in the entryway to the kitchen and walked over to greet them all.<p>

"Hi guys!" He greeted them happily. Most of them seemed shell shocked at his happy appearance and the improvement of his clothing. He hugged everyone in the group before going back behind the counter to help Minnie stop Danny and Joey from destroying dinner. After they had finished insulting each others cooking skills, although both of them knew that Danny was far better of a cook, seeing as Joey had practically only cooked about 4 of her own meals in her life, they walked over to greet the Weasleys. They shook hands with everyone and then went to hug Sirius and Remus.

Danny then noticed Harry setting the table and shooed him away to the living room. "Me and Joey will take care of dinner, go sit and talk to your friends!" So they all sat in the living room and Mrs. Weasley seized the opportunity to talk with Harry with his sisters not in the room. Even though if they had been paying attention they would have been able to hear what they were saying.

"So Harry, how are you?" She asked politely. "Have you decided whether or not you would like to stay here? Because you know that our home is always open to you if it's too unstable for you here." Even Mr. Weasley cringed at the blatant insult she had given. She clearly doubted her decision to let the twins take care of Harry.

"Yea," Harry said, trying to be quick with his defense of the twins. "They've been really nice to me. Even though we did spend all day yesterday cleaning." He said laughingly.

"Necessary evils, brother dear!" They all heard Joey shout from the kitchen.

"What else have you done Harry?" Hermione said. She realized quickly what Mrs. Weasley was trying to do, so she tried to help Harry to convince everyone they were good guardians. She knew very little about the twins, and to be honest she didn't trust them enough to let them do her laundry. But watching Harry, she could already see the affect they had had on him. When he launched himself into stories about how he had spent the last few days, Hermione looked to Ron and they shared a look. This was clearly what Harry wanted.

He wanted to be able to tell countless stories about his ridiculous siblings. He wanted to be able to complain about them, when in reality everybody could see the silent joy that he felt because he had somebody to complain about. He wanted to joke around about his day with Joey making quick and loud interjections throughout the story. No matter what anybody else thought, both Hermione and Ron agreed in that moment that this was the best thing that could have happened to Harry. Sirius or no Sirius, he needed somebody who he could see exactly where he was coming from.

"So you guys are staying the night here until we all go to Diagon Alley tomorrow right?" Harry asked while they all sat down at the table.

"Yes, we are." Mrs. Weasley said somewhat sourly. (A/N: Sorry if she seems a little out of character but I promise you'll learn why I need her to act like this)

"Fantastic!" Joey said with a mouthful of chicken. She was promptly slapped on the shoulder by Minnie, who was sitting next to her. "Sorry Min. We have rooms where you can all stay, probably just where you slept last time you were here. And by the way, do any of you have bathing suits?"

"Joey we can talk about that later." Danny said. "Everybody dig in!"

"So Harry, how do you really like it here?" Sirius asked his Godson quietly.

Harry smiled quickly. "I love it. They're really nice to me, despite the fact that they've had to keep in hiding because of me for the past few years."

"Well, they always were like that." Sirius said smiling to himself. "Lily and James used to argue over where they got their positive traits from. Of course, negative traits were always blamed on me. Just because I taught them some…questionable words."

"Questionable words Sirius?" Joey asked from her spot at the table, making it clear that she had been listening to their entire conversation. "You taught me most of my vocabulary! Well, all the words that made mom smack you anyway." Everyone at the table started laughing at that. She looked about ready to list all of them before Danny changed the subject.

"Does anybody feel like going swimming?" She asked. "We have a swimming pool downstairs. So if we can find it then it'll probably be fun to take a dip before we got to bed."

"What do you mean by find it?" Hermione asked her.

Joey, who had been feeding Gunner over the back of her seat while Danny's attention was averted quickly spun back and answered for her sister. "Well sometimes the rooms like to hide from us. We're able to prevent it on our floor, but everywhere else they see as fair game."

"You make it sound like it's alive." Ron said. Looking around as if the walls were going to shrink in and swallow him whole.

Joey gave him a sinister look and stage whispered, "Haven't you ever seen the movie monster house?"

"Shut up Joey, that movie was written about an old man's dead carnie wife." Danny said as she stood up to clear away dishes. "Is everybody done ?" she asked, motioning to their plates before whipping her wand out from her boots and flicking it towards the table and walking into the kitchen with the dishes hovering behind her. Gunner skipped away from the table happily, jumping repeatedly to try and knock over some of the dishes.

"Minnie, can you find us some bathing suits for our friends here please?" Joey asked. Minnie nodded and snapped her fingers before disapparating away from the table. Hermione smiled at Joey.

"I've never seen a house elf so well treated before." She said. "You're very kind to her."

"Well, she grew up in this house, she was here even before me and Danny." Joey said. "Her mother was one of our grandparents house elves. So she was here taking care of the house even after our grandparents were killed fighting moldy-warts." She stood from the table, ignoring the shocked looks that she got from everyone for calling Voldemort such a ridiculous name. Sirius and Remus just frowned at her well hidden attempt to cover up her grief over their loss with insults. "Minnie will probably just leave your suits in your rooms so if you want, you can go get changed." After saying this she walked into the kitchen to help Danny.

Everyone at the table looked around at everyone else's reactions before realizing that anything they had to say would be heard by the twins' as well as Harry. So they all stood from their seats and went to find their rooms.

Sorry the chapters so short, I promise the others will be longer but I wanted to give you guys something to read after waiting for so long.


	14. Chapter 13

By the time that the Weasley's had been lead to the pool by Minnie, Harry, Joey, and Danny were already inside. The pool, which had taken the twins a good ten minutes to find, was an amazing sight to them all. Many people there had never even seen a pool, more accustomed to ponds and streams. They had never seen so much water contained in one place by man-made means. The size of an Olympic swimming pool, it had three diving boards in increasing sizes along the back as well as markers that showed the increasing depth of the pool. There were also two doors not including the one behind them. One was a storage closet with floats and noodles. Probably enough to bury the poor soul that tried to open the door. The other lead to a small room with showers and bathrooms. There was a rack full of towels against the far wall.

"This room smells overwhelmingly like salt." George commented as they were walking into the room in awe. Hermione was the only one acting normally, as she had seen many pools in her lifetime.

"It's a saltwater pool!" Joey shouted from across the room on top of the diving board. Danny shrieked as she was splashed with water from her sisters dive even though she was sitting on the side with only her legs on the side. Joey decided that Danny had been sitting on the side of the pool like a wimp for far too long. So instead of resurfacing after her dive, she swam over to her sister and pulled her into the pool by her legs. Danny's shriek of mixed fury and surprise made Mrs. Weasley jump and scared the rest of her family out of their stupor.

Harry climbed out of the shallow end of the pool and walked over to them. "If you guys don't want to swim, you don't have to. There's lawn chairs over there if you need them."

"Nonsense!" Fred said loudly, if only to hear his own voice echo in the large room. "Swim watching is for wimps and Slytherins!" George quickly nodded, throwing Ginny over his shoulder and jumping into the pool while screeching like an Indian despite Ginny and Mrs. Weasley's protests. Mr. Weasley calmed her down and encouraged her to follow Minnie. Who was leading them as well as Sirius and Remus over to the lawn chairs in the corner. Hermione and Ron stood for a moment watching Harry's sisters drowning each other and before finally listening to Harry and climbing down the steps and into the pool.

Ron was immediately sucked into the splash war that had been started by Ginny and the twins. Hermione, however, chose to stay by Harry. Partially because she wanted to talk to him, and another part because she wanted to keep an eye on him. She knew that he wasn't a very good swimmer and wanted to make sure he was okay.

"So what did you do yesterday?" She asked calmly. Hopefully this conversation could lead to her finding out more about Danny and Joey. They were still strangers to most of the people in the Order.

"Well, Joey dragged me out of the house to get new clothes. Because she thought that I looked like someone had tried to make laffytaffy out of me when she saw me in my muggle clothes." Harry said, making Hermione laugh. "And they have both decided that they are going to teach me French."

"Why French?" Hermione asked.

"Well they went to Beauxbaton's. So they learnt French there and that's the language that they mostly speak around the house." Harry said.

"Oh that's really interesting, I've always wanted to learn another language but I've never been able to with all of the time that school work takes up." Hermione said enthusiastically. "Your new glasses look very nice by the way."

"Thanks." He said smiling. "Joey made me get them specifically for my eyesight. I can see so much clearer than I could with the other glasses."

"That's great! That'll definitely come in handy when you're trying to take notes." Harry rolled his eyes at her constant reference to school work but Hermione didn't notice, watching Sirius and Remus laughing and talking to Minnie. "Did you do anything else?"

"Well, I learned the Joey apparently keeps a knife strapped to her leg. I got to learn that one during breakfast, kind of made it a little harder to swallow actually." Harry said, more to himself than to Hermione.

"Wait, she has a knife strapped to her leg?" Hermione asked skeptically. "Why would she ever feel the need to do that? Isn't her wand enough protection?"

"I don't know, maybe she just likes having a backup?" Harry shrugged, unconcerned, then went to break up the fight between the four youngest Weasleys before they mutually drowned each other. Not noticing the pensive look on Hermione's face.

Only two hours later, Mrs. Weasley finally announced that they had to go to bed if they wanted to get up early enough to go to Diagon Alley the next day for school supplies. All of the children climbed up the stairs. Taking a few minutes to make sure they were heading in the right direction. After showering and changing into pajamas, all the adults went to bed. Danny and Joey included.

However, one door opened quietly. Hermione quietly crept out of her room and walked down to the door which she knew belonged to Ron. Cringing each time the floor of the old house creaked. When she finally reached the room, she knocked quietly and waited for him to open the door. When a bleary eyed Ron finally appeared she quickly ran under his arm and into the room, closing the door behind her.

"We have to search the house." Hermione said quickly.

"What?" Ron said. He had clearly been right about to go to bed and was not yet awake enough to understand short, brief sentances.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We have to search the house. Normally, I would find even the idea of this absolutely repulsive and it's completely intruding and rude but something Harry said before has me scared."

"Why, what did he say?" Ron asked, more alert now that there was a possibility of there being something wrong with Harry.

"He said that Joey keeps a knife strapped to her leg." What kind of sane witch needs a knife strapped to her leg when she has her wand?"

Ron looked at her confused for a moment before shaking his head. "Hermione, if they told Harry, then it's not like they're trying to hide that fact from them.

"But Ron," She said quickly. "What if this is a hint that she's a violent person? Of something ever happened to Harry because we didn't look into this then I know that I would never forgive myself."

"Well neither would I!" Ron said, seeming offended that she thought that he wouldn't care if he got hurt. "But that doesn't mean we can just go sneaking around their house! Have we switched places or something? I feel like you should be the one telling me not to do something this stupid."

Hermione took a deep breath before continuing. "I am not going to go digging through their stuff. I am going to look around. Neither of them can tell me I was doing anything wrong. I'll just say I was looking for the bathroom or something. This house is enough like a maze for that to be believable. Whether or not you come with me, I want to be sure that Harry is safe here. As sure as Dumbledore may be about this, he doesn't know Harry as well as we do Ron."

Ron hesitated for a moment before agree with her. Even though the twins seemed like they genuinely cared for Harry, they could be hiding a few things.

A few minutes later found them wandering around the house looking for anything that could be considered something to look into. When they finally decided that now might be a good time to start trying to find their way back to their rooms, they were stopped by something strange. When they looked down at the floor, they saw an eerie blue light creeping out of the crack underneath a closed door. They had looked inside of a few rooms when walking through the house, assured by the fact that they knew where the twin's rooms were and that they were in them. However, there was something about this door that was just begging to be opened.

"Maybe this is why Harry always ends up getting in so much trouble." Ron said. "I really want to find out what's behind this door now."

Hermione was looking around the dark hallway, only lit by the candle that they had taken from one of the hall tables. She was trying to see if any of the other doors had the same appearance as this one. When she saw that this was the only door she went to stand next to Ron in front of it. "Well than we might as well open it. Do you hear anybody coming?"

Both of them froze for a moment to listen. Suddenly, their eyes widened and they looked at each other in fear when they heard somebody walking down the hallway. They quickly noticed that it was more than one pair of feet hitting the carpet. They were about to rush into the room to hide, when they heard someone crash to the floor and heard two other people laughing quietly.

"Fred, George! What are you doing here! You should be asleep!" Hermione hissed into the darkness.

"You're one to talk!" George said quickly, Ginny pulling him up from the floor.

"Yea Hermione, what are you doing out and about at such an ungodly hour?" Fred said, waving his finger in her face. "I have half a mind to send you to your room without dinner!"

"Oh shut up you two." Ron said. "We were looking around to see if there was anything here that could hurt Harry."

Ginny looked at them strangely at this. "What, did you see Death Eaters jumping out of the loo?"

"No," Ron said spluttering. "But look at this." He said, gesturing to the strange blue light coming from behind the door.

"Hm." George said quietly. "Well that's just asking us to walk in."

"You can't just barge-"Hermione started berating them but was ignored as Fred tried to push open the door and found that it was tightly locked.

"Huh." He said quietly. "George." George silently handed him a bobby pin that he had been keeping in his pocket.

"You are far to well prepared for this." Hermione said quietly.

"Well who knows when you're going to need to break the rules Hermione." George said unabashedly. "It's always good to be prepared for wrongdoing."

She rolled her eyes while Fred attempted to pick the lock. "Huh. That's kind of weird." He said quietly.

"What?" Hermione asked quickly. "What's wrong?"

Everyone turned towards Fred. "This lock has spells on it. It can't be opened the muggle way or the magical way. The spells aren't that powerful though. I guess they didn't think anybody would be trying to get in here. If they both know what's in here they wouldn't have had to break in. Alohomora would probably work, but we can't use magic or mum will get a letter expelling us."

"Actually," Ginny said from the back of the group. "We wouldn't. I was talking with Danny earlier and she said the wards around the house are strong enough that the ministry wouldn't know if we used magic."

Fred and George both perked up at this. "So, we can open the door with magic and nothing will happen?" George asked.

"Yeah, as long as it's a simple spell." Ginny answered. "She said that the wards aren't strong enough to block the ministry if you use a really strong spell, but if it's a simple one then they won't be able to detect it."

At this, they all turned and looked at the door for a moment before George whipped out his wand and cast the spell. The ominous click of the door gave them all chills before they stepped into the room.

Eww, cliffhanger. Now you guys must hate me. I'm going to try and get the next chapter up soon I promise!


	15. Chapter 14

Okay guys, I know that this is very close to the last chapter, which is a little (incredibly) strange for me. Only 6 days! But, as you can see, this chapter is very short. If all goes as planned, I will have another chapter up by tonight. And by tonight I mean 4 in the morning. My family is going on vacation tomorrow and we are leaving very early so that we can go pick up my brother on the way. The place where we are going has no wifi. And we are going for a week. I may or may not die during the course of said week. Anyway, I figured since I'm not going to be able to get another chapter up soon I should publish one now so you guys wont hate me when I get back. I'm going to try and set up a regular update schedule after I get back so you guys know when the new chapters are going to be up, but until then, adios!

Entering the room was made much less dramatic by Fred and George. Who felt the need to make weird ghost sounds while they were all stepping in until Hermione glared at them long enough to get them to shut up.

The room seemed incredibly messy. There was a desk shoved into the corner. On which were several magazine articles and old Daily Prophets which Hermione noticed all had something to do with Harry. So that definitely meant this room belonged to one of the twins. They had been told the first day they came that not all of these rooms belonged to Danny and Joey. They had just built on what was already within the mansion. The walls were lined with shelves with small vials of what Hermione figured must be potion ingredients because there was a large boiling cauldron in the corner resting on top of a wooden table surrounded by more empty glass vials on the floor.

However, this was not the thing that interested any of them. They were all more concerned about the object sitting in the middle of the room which was giving off a faint blue light. Which was the only thing keeping the room from being pitch black. It looked like a shallow stone basin with murky water swirling around in it.

"What is that thing?" Ron asked quietly.

"It's a pensieve." Hermione said quietly. At the curious looks they all gave her, she realized she was going to have to explain more. "It's an object used for viewing memories. And seeing as this room looks like it belongs to the twins, I would say it's the memories of either Danny or Joey."

"So, if we go in here, we could see anything that they're trying to hide?" George asked quietly.

"No." Hermione answered. "It's not necessarily something that they are trying to hide. It might even be something that they are very proud of and love watching. You can choose which memories you want to watch by removing them from your mind. But when you take them out, you're not able to remember them as clearly if you're not watching them through the pensieve. Since your taking a part of them out of your mind when you put them into the pensieve."

"Huh." Fred said. "But how can they watch it? It's so tiny."

"I don't know. That was never described in the book." Hermione said. "Well, it might've been but I couldn't really understand the concept of how they're watched and there weren't any more books with better descriptions of it in the library."

"Why, what did it say?" George asked.

"Well it said you go into the memories." She said. "But I don't see how that can be possible. Seeing as this thing is so small."

Fred started trying to look into the pensieve to see what memories the twins had put into it. Suffice to say, the rest of the group was surprised when Fred's body got pulled forward and he fell into the pensieve. They all stared at it in shock before they looked over and saw Fred right in the middle of the memory, waving at them to enter behind his.

"He's mental." Ron said. "Absolutely insane."

"Insane as he is, he still got in there first." Ginny said. "Are you guys coming?" She asked before jumping into the pensieve headfirst after George, who had already dived in.

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other before walking towards it and glancing in.

"I feel out of my comfort zone." Hermione said. "Usually it's Harry who does this sort of thing."

"I know." Ron answered back. "I feel like we're betraying him not bringing him along."

"Nonsense Ron!" Hermione said quickly, as if she had had the same fear and was trying to reassure herself as well. "He certainly would have wanted to find out all that he could about them, but what happens if these memories show something bad? He would be crushed."

"I suppose we have to go in there now huh?" Ron said after a short pause in their conversation.

Hermione looked to him and gave him a look which clearly meant that yes, they did have to go into the stone bowl sitting in the middle of a creepy dark room in the house of their best friends possibly psychotic older sisters. Then she pressed her face into the pensieve and was sucked in. Ron took a deep breath before following her in.


	16. Chapter 15

Please review! I'm kinda nervous for this scene so I want to know if you guys think it turns out okay!

Disclaimer: I forgot the last few (oops) but I think by now you guys have figured out that I am not J.K. Rowling and I do not own the Harry Potter series.

"Well," George said loudly. "I have absolutely no idea where we are." He was not alone in that. None of them knew where they were at the moment. They were standing in the middle of someone's front lawn, unnoticed by the children dressed in their Halloween costumes as well as the parents screaming behind them to stop running ahead. There were many houses along the unpaved pathway, most looking slightly old and weathered. Yet the small cottages managed to look nice with all of the slightly outdated architecture.

"What do we do now?" Ginny asked quietly.

"We wait for something to happen. If this is one of the twin's memories than this is where they will have experienced it so we will be able to see." Hermione said.

"Why do all of the kids keep running past the house?" Ron asked quietly. When everybody looked, they noticed that he was correct. These did not look like the type of children that would skip out on a house when they knew there might be candy inside.

"Maybe this house is supposed to be haunted?" George said. All of them looked to the house in curiosity.

"That does not look like a house to be afraid of." Ginny said. "The meanest thing that could live in there is a ladybug." She was right, that house looked like nothing to be afraid of. In fact, it was rather nice and homey looking.

"Merlin's pants." Ginny whispered quietly in shock. Everyone glanced towards her and then in the direction that she was staring. In the window, they saw a sight that made them all quietly gasp.

Sitting in the windowsill was what clearly a younger version of Joey. She looked about five years old and was leaning on her hand and looking out the window longingly. "Oh no." Hermione whispered in horror.

"What?" Ron asked quickly. "Are you okay?" Everybody stared at her in fear.

"I'm fine." She assured them quickly. "But I've just realized where we are." At their confused looks, she elaborated. "It's Halloween."

"Um. I think we had all figured that out by now Hermione." Fred said confusedly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know that. But this, this is Halloween in 1981. And we…are in Godrics Hollow."

Everybody looked horrified at this new piece of information. After a while, Ron spoke up. "Does that mean that we're going to have to watch Harry's parents die?" Hermione nodded at the ground, looking close to tears.

Fred closed his eyes and leant back against the house for support so that he wouldn't fall over. Or at least he tried to. He ended up falling on his back halfway between the Potter's house and their porch. Everyone was shocked out of their reveries as they gathered to help Fred up. "I guess we know how to get inside now." He said quietly. After a few seconds of silence, they all started walking in.

When they were all in the house, they couldn't help but smile even though they knew what was going to happen. On the floor sat James and Danny…playing with dolls. James did not seem even a tiny bit uncomfortable despite the fact that Sirius would have teased him forever if he saw this. James was struggling to get a Barbie doll into a dress that was clearly for the wrong doll as it was never going to fit.

"Not that one Daddy!" Danny giggled from her spot on the floor before handing James a different dress. "This one!"

"Of course!" James said enthusiastically. Clearly only trying to make Danny laugh again.

"He looks so much like Harry." Fred said quietly, as if he were afraid of ruining the moment. "I know people say it to him all the time but I never really realized how much until now." Nobody answered but clearly they were all thinking the same thing.

"Why can't we go outside?" Joey asked petulantly from her spot in the window.

James visibly braced himself. From his face they could tell that this was a conversation that they had had many times before. "I told you Jojo, it's dangerous. We have to stay where it's safe for a while."

Joey seemed to accept this answer grudgingly. She sat down with them on the floor and gingerly picked up the doll in front of her. At that moment, the door next to the staircase opened. Through the door, there was a kitchen with the dinner dishes still soaking in the sink and chairs hastily pushed in closer to the table as well as a high chair sitting in the corner.

However, none of them noticed this. They were more interested in the woman who had pushed the door open. In front of them stood a living Lily Potter, carrying the boy who was the reason that they were here. "James, you are doing the dishes." She said quickly, striding over to the dark couch in front of the fire. She was soon flanked on either side by her daughters who were trying to get a closer look at the baby Harry.

James looked like he was about to protest but was silenced with a glare. He stood up and walked into the kitchen muttering "women" sullenly under his breath. Lily, however, heard this and answered back.

"If you didn't want to do chores, James then you should have married Sirius." Lily said. "Oh! Did he mention anything in his last letter about proposing to Marlene?"

"Sirius was engaged?" Ron asked shocked. He didn't seem like the type to want to get married.

"Apparently." Ginny said. "Who's Marlene? Her name sound familiar but I don't remember meeting anybody named Marlene.

"That's because we never met her." Hermione said. "They must be talking about Marlene McKinnon. She was in that picture Mad-Eye showed everyone at headquarters. She died only a few days before Voldemort attacked Godrics Hollow. They must not know yet. Oh poor Sirius." She said sadly.

"No wonder he looked upset when Mad-Eye was showing us that picture." George said. "It had his dead fiancé in it." They all looked back to the scene in front of them. James had rejoined them in the living room, finished with the dishes.

"Alright you two, let's clean this up." James said, handing Harry to Lily as she walked up the stairs to put him to bed. "All the dolls go back in the closet." Both girls started cleaning up with disappointed but tired looks. When they were putting the dolls back on the shelves in the walk in closet however, their father jumped as an alarm went off.

"LILY HE'S COMING!" James shouted across the house. "TAKE HARRY AND RUN I'VE GOT THE GIRLS!" He turned back to the girls and whispered quickly, "Stay quiet and don't come out of here no matter what happens." Then he closed the door of the closet and locked them in from the outside. "Peter you bastard." He whispered quietly to himself, shaking his head.

He did all this just in time to retreat to the center of the room as the door burst open. The Weasleys and Hermione had been pushed into the closet as well, seeing as they were viewing this from the twin's point of view. They crowded near the grate at the bottom of the closet door where Joey and Danny had already moved. They watched as James Potter fell to the floor dead after a flash of green light. They heard the sob of terror and shock Danny let out that Voldemort did not, drowned out by the screams of Lily Potter from the nursery upstairs. They saw Joey pull her sister to the back of the closet as Voldemort passed by, pulling her into a hug but also covering her mouth to muffle her cries. Joey's own mouth was quivering and tears were slipping down her face silently as her eyes clenched shut.

Both girls sat hugging each other close as they listened to their mothers last words in horror. Then they heard an ominous thump that was most likely her body falling to the floor. The small group that had intruded on this awful memory watched both girls huddled in the corner. Both girls eyes opened fearfully when they heard the cries of a child just seconds after their mothers fall. "Harry!" They whispered in horror.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion and everything went black. Then it all came rushing back into view, and they all saw the twins laying on the ground next to each other, unconscious.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Ron asked in shock, looking around at the rubble that used to be a house. The walls that used to encase the closet were gone, half the house was burning and they could hear Harry screaming from upstairs.

"They must've gotten knocked out from the explosion." Ginny said through her tears, answering Ron only because Hermione was too busy trying to stop sobbing. "And now they're waking up. We're in their memories so we can only see what they see.

Ginny was proved right when Joey sat up slowly, kneeling next to her sister while trying not to look at her fathers corpse, which was only a few feet away. She shook her sister awake and pulled her to her feet, only to have her collapse to the ground with her head in her hands and her body racking with heavy sobs. It was then that they both seemed to notice the screaming. Both girls stood and ran in the direction they heard it from. They found themselves in the kitchen, which used to be below the newly destroyed nursery.

They quickly ran towards the corner, where they found Harry and pulled him out from under several pieces of wood. It seemed that he had been saved when his crib fell sideways and protected him from the falling bits of their home.

"What are we supposed to do?" Danny asked through her sobs, cradling their brother in her arms while Joey sat closely next to her. Joey finally broke down in sobs as well, the stress of their situation finally hitting her. Hard.

"I don't know." She whispered breathily, unable to breathe as well with sobs tearing out of her throat. "I don't know what to do." The small group watching them were finding it hard to control their own feelings as well, watching both girls fall into despair as they tried to comfort the screaming child.

They were all shocked out of their own moments of horror when they heard a familiar voice calling out. "Harry! Danny! Joey!"

"Hagrid!" The Danny called out desperately. "In here!" They both stood from where they had sat down on the ground. They both let out a sigh of desperate relief when they saw the friendly half giant emerge from behind the rubble that surrounded them.

"Oh thank Merlin!" Hagrid said quickly. He plowed his way through to them. "Are ya' hurt?"

"No, we're fine." Danny said, "But he-he killed mum and dad." She pointed with a shaking finger to the ruined living room, tears still streaming down her face. Joey had not talked since she had broken down. "We thought he tried to kill Harry but he's still alive. And except for this scar on his forehead, he seems fine."

Hagrid looked like he was alarmed at what he saw, but was not able to say anything before they all heard the huge rumble that could only be Sirius' motorcycle. "Sirius!" Danny yelled.

"Girls, Hagrid!" Sirius shouted, climbing off of his bike. "What happened?"

"Voldemort attacked the house!" Danny shouted, sobbing in Sirius' arms. "He killed Mum and Dad and he tried to kill Harry!"

Sirius looked up in shock at Hagrid, his eyes pleading for him to say she was lying. Tears streamed down his face when Hagrid nodded in confirmation, also crying. He braced himself and continued talking. "I'll take them. My flat isn't exactly good for raising children, but I can get a new one."

"No Sirius, I've orders straight from Dumbledore on where to take Harry." Hagrid said quickly.

"Hagrid, I'm supposed to be their legal guardian. All of them." Sirius said in shock.

Hagrid answered quickly, trying to stop the argument before it began. "Sirius, sumtin really tragic 'as jus' happened, you need ta trus that Dumbledore is `doin all he can to help, righ now, we need ta help him by doin wat e' says. I need ta take Harry to Dumbledore, an you need ta take Danny and Joey ta Aberforth."

Sirius looked mad, but he seemed to agree that Dumbledore would be able to take care of the situation better than he would. The group of viewers however greatly contested this, as they knew what Sirius would do as soon as he dropped off the twins, as well as where Harry would be sent until his years at Hogwarts. However, they were forced to watch as Sirius convinced Hagrid to take his bike and then dissaparated with the twins clinging desperately to his legs.

Please review! I'll see you guys next week!


	17. Chapter 16

Okay, almost two months. I cant remember if this is the longest time I've ever had in between updates. Anyway, I'm really sorry. I've been gone for a while now on vacation and I know I said that I would update after I got back from my family vacation, but I completely forgot about this until lately. I am so sorry, I am going to try updating more. I told my friend that she has to be my drill sergeant with updating and make me meet a deadline. So I'm hoping that will help a little bit. Anyway, omg I just realized it's a year to the day that I first published this story…and I only have 15 chapters. So while I was originally going to wait 2 publish this chapter until it was longer, I am going to publish it in honor of this story's one year anniversary. Yay! Okay, so enjoy and please review to tell me what you think!

Before anybody had the chance to react, they were forced into another memory. By this time they were all trying to think of anything that they could do to get out of this pensieve. But, before they could say anything to any of the others, they found themselves in the office of Albus Dumbledore with Sirius turning to kneel on the ground in front of the two traumatized twins.

"Dumbledore will be here any minute to take care of you two alright?" He said quickly, he looked extremely anxious to be out of the room and doing something. The onlookers sadly remembered that what he was about to do was going to get him an unfair 12 year sentence in Azkaban.

The twins nodded nervously before hugging him tightly and watching him exit through the fireplace with haunted eyes. Both girls dissolved into quiet tears, not bothering to take in the beauty of the headmasters office, or notice the portraits on the wall that were staring at them sadly. At a loss for what to do in this situation. They had already heard of the situation from when Dumbledore had called the Potters in to explain the contents of the prophecy and warn them to go into hiding. For the most part, they were smart enough to realize that what Dumbledore had feared was inevitable had indeed happened.

When the current resident of the office stepped through the fireplace looking tired and weary both of the twins turned their attention to him. He walked over to where they had seated themselves on the floor, huddled together. "Girls, please come sit." He waved his wand and the chair that had been sitting in front of his desk transfigured into a 2 person couch, which Danny and Joey climbed into without response. "I understand that there are some things that we need to talk about before you are taken to your new locations."

Joey took a deep breath before trying to say something and then deciding to let the idea go in a quick exhale. Dumbledore noticed this and looked at her kindly, prompting her to ask the question that she had held in. She looked at the ground and silent tears dropped into her hands that she had laid open on her lap. "Why?" She asked. Dumbledore seemed confused by her question, hadn't Lily and James explained at least some of why they were going into hiding to their daughters?

Dumbledore inhaled deeply around the weight on his chest before speaking. "Well, Lord Voldemort was after your brother, for reasons I"

"NO." Joey said loudly, confusing Dumbledore further. "Why?" She asked again, turning her face up to face him with furious eyes. Although he could tell that this angry was not directed at him. "Why couldn't I see it!?" She asked angrily, stepping up to Dumbledore's desk despite her sister still trying to desperately cling to her arm. "Why couldn't I see this coming?! If I had seen it then we could have gotten away!" Her trembling body slowly deflated and her tiny shoulders slumped. Danny pulled her back onto the couch and wrapped her arms around Joey, shoulders wracking with sobs. "If I had seen this," she whispered quietly "they would be here. And not in a destroyed home lying on the floor like the road kill HE ran over in his rush to get to our baby brother."

Dumbledore's face flooded with horrible understanding. In this moment, he wished nothing more than to track down Voldemort and kill him with his bare hands. The only point of clarity in this faulty plan was that he was sitting in this office with two 6 year old children who had just lost their parents. Because of the horrors that Tom Riddle had done tonight, an 6 year old child blamed herself for the murders of her own parents. And all because she had not been able to force herself into a vision that would have surely traumatized her for the rest of her life, even if it would have saved the lives of the Potters.

He quickly stepped around his desk and rushed to sit in front of the stone still Joey, who still had Danny's head buried in her shoulder. "Johanna Potter, this is in no way, nor will it ever be, your fault. This is the fault of Tom Riddle and his twisted, inhuman mind. Your parents sacrificed themselves to protect you, this is not something that you could have changed. If you did not have a vision of this, it is only for the best. I can assure you that nobody will ever blamed you for their deaths."

Joey did not seem swayed by this opinion but none the less, Danny changed the subject for her. "What about Harry?" She asked after raising her head from Joeys shoulder. "Where is he? Where did you send him? Where are you sending us?"

Dumbledore looked at them sadly and walked back into his desk chair. "Your mother, without meaning to, cast a spell of protection on your little brother by putting herself between him and Voldemort. Because of this the safest place for your brother to be is with your mother's family. It is called a blood ward"

Both of the twins looked uneasy at this. They knew that their mother had not spoken to her sister in years. Apparently they were awful to her and hated magic.

Dumbledore noticed their discomfort but chose not to comment on it for the moment. "But, this protection was not attached to you, as much as Lily wished it would. Therefore, if we were to keep you three together, it would be only too simple for Voldemort to find you when he returns."

"All three of us?" Danny asked quietly. "Meaning your separating us from Harry, and from each other?" She gathered her own answer from the sad look that Dumbledore gave her. "No! They would have wanted for us to stay together!" Danny shouted. Joey looked angry again, agreeing with her sister.

"I understand that you want to keep your family together. It would be in any other situation, unwise to separate you considering the long road of recovery in front of you." Dumbledore said sadly. "But in your situation, you would only be that much easier to find if you were together. I am sorry, but I have no other option other than to separate you and put you under the protection that being unknown by the public affords you."

Both girls settled for glaring quietly until he explained further. Dumbledore sighed quietly before continuing. You will each be sent to a muggle household somewhere in Europe. You will each be staying with the relative of someone magical. This way they can know the secret without there being any way for Lord Voldemorts supporters to be able to find them."

"And when will we see each other?" Joey asked quietly.

Dumbledore now looked guilty. As if this was a question that he had been hoping they would not know to ask. They really did have too much of their parents in them. "You will next see each other when you enter Beaxbatons School of Magic in France."

There was silence for a few moments before Danny spoke. "F-five years? You aren't going to let us see each other, for 5 years?"

"And after that?" Joey asked angrily. She had already realized that he wasn't giving them a choice in this. "When do we get to see Harry? When he starts school?" Hermione and the Weasley were saddened even more, realizing that it would be much longer than that before they saw their brother.

"When you are both able to take care of him and are able to protect him from those who will undoubtedly seek to harm him, then you may be allowed to take full custody of your brother from your relatives. I daresay you have more legal and moral rights to him than they do." Dumbledore said quietly.

Fred, George, and Ginny looked confused by the way that Dumbledore was talking to the twins. He was speaking to them as if they were at least pre-teens. Like they should be able to understand the full extent of what he was saying. How could he expect them to fully grasp this when they were still so young?

But Hermione and Ron knew that the twins would remember every word of this conversation for years to come. But in this moment, they understood every word that Dumbledore said. Because they had been forced to grow up faster than they should have. Traumatic events had wiped any possibility of them having a normal life for the remainder of their childhood from their futures. They had seen this in Harry for years. They had also seen it to a lesser extent, in themselves. From the moment that they had agreed to go with Harry to get the Sorcerers Stone, they left tiny bits of their childhood behind, outgrown like old school clothes. Even though it wasn't until this moment that they realized what had been happening. Even realizing this, the thought of never being friends with Harry scared them. They knew that being friends with him had changed them for the better. They would be forever grateful to him for bringing them all together. For being their friend.

It was with these thoughts, that they all sadly watched the memory of the twins sad faces dissipate into darkness as the next memory struggled to take its form.

Please review! I really want to know what you guys think and it makes me want to write faster when you guys review!


	18. Chapter 17

Okayy, well I am definitely incredibly sorry. It's taken me forever to publish this, I think that last time I actually published a chapter was in August. Which is very extremely not good. I only got a chance to finish it because my school had off for two weeks. Mainly because of hurricane Sandy, which was not fun. We lost power for 11 days and then we didn't get wifi until Friday afternoon. I am really sorry that I didn't post this then but to be honest it completely slipped my mind until a few minutes ago.

Anyway, everytime that I turn on the news it's all stuff about hurricane Sandy. I really can't feel bad for myself when I keep seeing all these pictures of people's houses just being washed away. I know everyone has their own problems, but please try to help with this disaster if you can. Some of my friends have been told that they're not going to get electricity back until December. Which mean for most people, no heat, no hot water. In December! There's a boy in my dad's office who has been coming to work with his mom because their house got washed away and she has no idea what to do with him. There are people who don't have anywhere to go, or anything to use to provide for themselves. So please, anything that you can do will help. Thanks.

Okay, now that that has been said, please enjoy the chapter, and please review! I really want to hear what you guys think!

They suddenly found themselves in an unfamiliar kitchen, where little Joey was sitting at the table. She looked slightly older than before and was wearing new clothes. She also looked slightly happier than she had in Dumbledore's office. Like it had been a while since Halloween and she was starting to move past it, while still mourning the separation of her entire family.

"Well at least now we know who memories we're watching." Ginny said quietly.

"Good thing it's Joey's." Hermione said. "Now we can find out why she always keeps a knife on her."

"How do you know that?" George asked her, shocked.

"Harry told me." Hermione said, looking at the faces of the shocked people around her. "He said that she keeps it strapped to her leg."

While everyone looked like they had more questions about this, a woman had stepped through the door that apparently led to the kitchen with two sandwiches and a pitcher of lemonade on a tray.

"So Joey, I just called Mrs. Maracolli and she says that her and Hannah are going to be at the park in a half hour, so if you wanted to we could go and play with them for a while." The kind looking woman said quietly.

"I don't want to play with Hannah, ever since I had that vision in front of her she keeps making fun of me." Joey said quietly. She took her sandwich and bit into it quickly, so she wouldn't have to talk more.

"Alrighty then!" The woman said positively, trying to keep the girl happy. "How about we go, and you don't have to play with Hannah? You can find someone else to play with."

Joey thought about this for a minute before agreeing. And the memory dissipated before solidifying. Now they found themselves in the middle of a rather busy looking park. Sitting near them was the kind woman talking to her friend on a park bench.

"-rather tragic, she's been with me for a few months now but she's just getting over the deaths of her parents."

"Oh my, Abigail that's awful!" Abigail said with acted horror while curiosity shone on her face. "Do you know how it happened?"

"Lorraine that's awful!" Abigail said in genuine horror to her friend. "Do you expect me to ask the poor child what happened to her parents so soon after their deaths? No, the man that left her with me said she needed to be taken care of, and she just looked so unhappy, how could I not?"

The onlookers felt a great surge of pride for the woman who obviously knew more but was not about to divulge just to keep a captive audience.

"What man? Have you met him before?" Lorraine asked, keen for more details.

"No, I'd never met him before." Abigail said, "But you remember my little sister?"

"Dorcas?" Lorraine said quietly. Her face took on a somber look. Hermione and the Weasleys immediately realized that this was fake sadness. But, they also realized that Abigail's face had changed as well, she now had tears in her eyes and her voice had become a little thicker than before.

"Yes well," She took a deep breath through her nose. "She always talked about how amazing her headmaster was and after she left school, she stayed in contact with him. They were in a...organization together for a while and she helped him. When she died, he asked me if I would ever be open to helping in her place."

"What do you mean, in her place?" Lorraine asked.

"Nothing, I just told him that while I couldn't completely take her place I would be open to helping out if given the opportunity." Abigail said sadly. "So he showed up with Joey one night and asked if I would be able to look after her for a while. She just looked so sad and broken, I couldn't help it. I told him that she would be able to stay with me as long as she wanted."

"You're a saint Abby!" Lorraine said sarcastically while giving her a sappy look.

"Oh shut up you!" Abigail said, pushing her friend on the shoulder. Seeing as they then started talking about Lorraine's obnoxious boss, the group watching them decided they had time to talk.

"Do you remember that picture that Mad-Eye showed all of us?" Hermione said quietly.

"There was a woman named Dorcas Meadows." Fred said. "I remember Mad-Eye saying she got hunted down by Voldemort himself."

"This must be her sister. Which mean Dorcas Meadows was a muggle born." Ron said. "And this must be a few years after she died."

"Oi!" Ginny said loudly. "Look at Joey!"

Everybody looked over at the little girl who had seated herself on the grass next to a bed of flowers. One of which she was holding in her hand. When they got closer, they noticed that she was watching the flower bud open and close in her hand…and so was someone else. A tall man was standing nearby looking at her with wide eyes.

"Oh no." Fred and George both said quietly. The man walked over to her and kneeled down to her level. Joey's eyes widened and she immediately moved slightly backwards and crushed the bright purple flower in her small hands.

"Hi." The man said with a bright smile that faltered when she looked back at him warily. "I'm Mark. What's your name?"

"Joey." She said after a few moments hesitation. Her look still stayed guarded.

"Hi Joey!" He said, happy to hear her respond. "Can you show me what you were doing with that flower?" Her face morphed into horror when she realized that he had seen what she had been doing and she moved away from him quickly. He looked frustrated when he realized this had been the wrong thing to say. "No! I'm sorry! You're not supposed to show anyone are you? But I can keep a secret."

The smile that came over his face as he said this was in no way trustworthy. But it didn't matter whether or not Joey chose to trust him, for Abigail had noticed the man that was talking to Joey and quickly stepped over to them.

"Hello!" She said with false positivity, her eyes flicking down to the bulky ring on his finger. "Joey, why don't you go get your backpack, we're leaving."

Paul straightened up quickly, he was slightly taller than Abigail, but the women did not back down in the slightest. "Is that your daughter?" Paul asked with fake geniality.

"No, and I'm sorry but we really must be going." Abigail said with hard eyes, turning on her heel and walking to Joey. She placed her hand on the young girl's shoulders and guided her towards her car in the parking lot. Abigail never looked back, not even when she was in the driver's seat leaving the parking lot. Joey however, watched the man the entire time. She watched as he walked over and picked his son up off the swings and carried him to his own car, looking over at Joey covertly at every opportunity. Her heart beat so loud she could feel it shaking her stomach.

The memory dissolved into black smoke once again and the group found themselves inside of Abigail Meadows house. "Abby?" Joey asked quietly. She was sitting on the couch next to Abigail with a cup of hot chocolate in her hand. The rest of the room was dark except for the TV light, which shone on Joeys face. Her eyes never left the screen as she continued talking, though Abigail turned her head to look at her. "Who was that man? Today in the park, he saw me playing with the flowers."

Abigail seemed hesitant to answer, but the calm voice Joey used seemed to assure her that Joey would be able to understand what she would have to explain. "Honey, I have never met him before today. I have no idea what sort of man he is, for all I know, he could be the nicest man on this planet. But, the ring that was on his finger makes me uneasy."

"Why?" Joey asked in the same calm voice, this time turning her head to face Abigail.

Abigail looked as if she didn't know what to or to not say for a moment before answering Joey's question. "I saw a ring like that at work." This confused the group watching them for a moment, before she explained further. "Last week, a man was killed two towns over. Then person who did it was doing it in self-defense though. So, the people that I work with said they have seen that ring before and that it seems to be on the fingers of many men and women in the same situation as the man that was killed. By which I mean, killed in self-defense." Joey was still looking at her with a questioning face so she continued. "We think that the rings may symbolize some sort of membership in a gang."

When she heard this, Joey's eyes got slightly wider. Seeming to realized the reason behind the concern that Abigail had shown for her in the park. Even so, the man had not seemed too honest to her even before Abigail had come over. She had always been able to read people very well, and she had learned to trust her own instincts when it came to trusting other people. Especially since Halloween.

"Wait," Abigail said slowly her eyes flashing with fear. She quickly moved up from her seat and knelt in front of Joey. "What do you mean he saw you playing with the flowers? Joey, did he see you use magic?"

Joeys tear filled eyes were not noticed by Abigail, because in that moment a loud knock sounded on the door. Abigail turned towards the door, pulling Joey to a standing position and putting herself between her and the door. The Weasleys and Hermione all greatly admired her courage, but they were also reminded with horror situation scarily similar to this, which in this time had happened only a few months ago. Joey it seemed, was also reminded of this, as she started shaking like a caged animal and clutched onto the hand that Abigail extended behind her.

"Who is it?" Abigail asked loudly. Her she breathed in a short gasp when she heard the lock on the door turning quickly from the outside. When the door opened, she clutched Joey behind her with both hands. Joey had her head peeking out from behind Abigail with tears racing down her face and soaking Abigail's shirt.

A man in a suit stepped into the room. He was average height, but looked a tiny bit overweight. His face held the strangest mixture of expressions any of them had ever seen. His eyes scanned over the room quickly before holding gazes with Joey. Who did her best to glare with tears in her eye's. He smiled with a demented form of excitement in his eyes when he saw her.

"Is this her then Stellings?" The man asked of the man who walked in behind him. The same man who had seen Joey with the flower in the park.

"What are you doing in my house?" Abigail asked loudly, moving her feet backwards inch by inch.

"I'm sorry my dear, we're intruding aren't we?" The man in the suit said. He didn't seem very sorry at all. "I'm Jackson. Call me Jack."

"I had a dog named Jackson." Abigail said quietly. "He got hit by a truck."

Jackson seemed to be slightly irritated by this comment, but that seemed to make Abigail happier. "Well, I am not here to talk to you. May I speak to your charge?"

"She was actually about to go to bed." Abigail said quickly. "Joey, why don't you go upstairs. I'll be up in a minute."

As she was saying this, she had been walking Joey towards the stairs that were next to Jackson. Seemingly not willing to let her walk past the men on her own. Jackson, however, stuck out his arm to prevent her from moving any further forward.

"Miss Meadows I'm afraid we might be at a stalemate. I can already see that you are unwilling to conform to the requests that I have for you." Jackson said with a sad shake of his head and a regretful look on his face. "And I am not willing to leave without what I have come for."

Abigail Meadows tilted her head up and stood straighter. "And what is it that you have come for. Because if it is what I think it is, then you might be right about that stalemate."

Jackson frowned and looked into Abigails face, assessing her level of determination. "And if I were to tell you," he started slowly, "that your life depends on whether or not I get what I want…what would happen then?"

"I would tell you to get out of my house, never think of me or Joey again, and go to hell." Abigail said. "Not in any particular order, I would rather like to witness your hell."

This set off a lot of cheering from the group of watchers, but they were quickly silenced when Jackson looked around to one of the men behind him and nodded. The man quickly pulled a gun from the inside of his jacket and pointed it straight at Abigail, who tried to back away with Joey behind her.

"Then I am very sorry my dear." He said quietly as Abigail turned and pushed Joey towards the back door. One of the men behind him pulled a gun out of the front of his belt and fired twice at Abigail's back. There was no sound, a silencer had been placed on the gun. The only sound was Abigail's body dropping. Then Joey screaming as she tried to pull her foot out from underneath the body.

The group of people watched in silent horror as Jackson gestured to the other man at his side to get Joey up from the floor. Joey immediately heard this and started running for the door, but the tears that had cluttered her eyes blinded her and she tripped over one of the kitchen chairs. The man came closer to her, pulling a syringe out of a medical kit he had been carrying and stuck it into her arm. She continued screaming for no more than a few seconds, then went silent. Her eyes drooped closed slowly and they could only watch as she was scooped up and brought to a car, before Joey's eyes closed completely and they were carried into another memory.

Pleasseeeee review!


End file.
